A Rose by Another Color
by Lady Rhoin
Summary: A Trial occurs for each angel child. If successful, they have a right to serve their kind. A particular cleric is about to see what lies in store. Contains spirituality. Two chapters added, and the arc is now complete.
1. Prologue

Greetings, readers. How do you do? This is my first ever fic (fixed and seperated) that I've written, so please be courteous. Since, this is the prologue to my story, some of the "episodes" will take place in certain worlds. Please keep in mind that the main character is one of my original characters from my drawings and my consciousness. Her name may sound familiar from a certain unpopular RPG, so I guess it's okay to use the name.

Disclaimers:

I'm borrowing Obi-Wan, who belongs to George Lucas. The fruit called Rhinoloupe is from the Mana series, too, is a property of SquareEnix. The Hogwarts Academy (it will be mentioned only), which is already came up by J.K. Rowling.

Three more things, in the Prologue, I'm borrowing the "Yggdrasil" idea from CLAMP's Wish, the Eldritch energy method from Eidos, and Musashi (or Musashiden) also possessed by SquareEnix, but derived from a Japanese folktale. So don't ask anything more.

Author's note: Obi-Wan is going to be the father of the main character. Her mother, brothers, and a few relatives are my originals, as well. Also, there's another mentioning about a fairy tale, and I've forgotten who wrote it, though I know few authors.

The Prologue is told from the main character's POV…ON WITH THE STORY!!!

-------------

A Rose by Another Color

In the dawn of time, before He created Life and Light, the Almighty created the Alpha Angels. After time passed of the Life Creation, then slowly becoming a stronger civilization, the Alpha Angels tried to walk among humankind by simply retracting their wings, but however, due to their lesser human and more spirited traits, the human beings were becoming suspicious of them, and most of these Angels were not suited for combat against the infernal race, the Demons that plagued various worlds since the very commencement.

So, the Almighty created a few Angels of the humans' own true image.

Unlike the Alpha, the Beta Angels' features show their true genders (only hair and eye color is beyond humans' limited color), have a human's diet, but cannot "consume" solar energy, but absorb its nutrients like any other Mortal. And they must music normally like the common race, cannot hear or see all instantly from a simple disk, for instance.

However, they still possess the musical skills, physical and vocal, but enhanced. Even with their wings retracted, they are still capable in a battlefield, whether it takes place underwater or on land. With or without a weapon, and can use their magic against enemies, or assist those in need.

When it comes to multiplying, they still hatch from their eggs when they fall off the branches of the Holy Tree, unlike the Alpha Angels, who hatch from eggs still in the tree. And since they have more human characteristics, the Betas can marry other, or almost any sentient being, and um…/blush/… nevermind that, but I will tell you that the eggs were picked up, and delivered to their parents by the well-known birds, the storks.

There is another kind of Angel, the Dark Angels (this Race has the same unlimited hair color, but doesn't have horns, tail, etc. of a standard Demon, but a few might have them). When the Almighty created Light, Shadow was born, which caused one of the Angels the first corruption in the very start. You might probably know the whole thing, so I don't have to tell you, but another that I'll tell you that the Dark Angels came along when an Angel was cursed by a strong monster, or the like, thus, passing it on to the Cherubim, then their eggshells turn light gray, which are then Dark Angel eggs. Luckily, most of the Dark Angels are on our side, using their Evil Magic, which only those with Demon blood running through their veins can use them, for valiant purposes such as sending enemies "downstairs", whether the enemy is an extremely corrupted sentient, or another Demon. Also, the Divine Shadow (an elemental synonym for Dark Angels) can change sides of Drows (another word for Dark Elves), Dark Fairies, and even taming the Undead, so they make great mediators! And…they have the most unusual fear in the Multiverse. Even I don't know what it is, but it's merely a secret the Dark Angels keep for millennia.

The Dark Angel race have Beta traits, and they do have some demonic traits such as, for instance, devouring souls, seeing Eldritch Energy, and sometimes…temporarily transform into their full Demon form, enhancing their strength, agility, and so on. That only happens when a Dark Angel absorbs a great amount of force from wounds they were inflicted on, or by reminiscing "painful" public or private tragedies, which mortal beings are most likely to be involved in, too deeply. And for some reason, due to the fact that they are the Angels of Death, when a bed is not nearby or when they are wounded in Demon form, they sleep in coffins, but mostly prefer sarcophagi. Awkward.

And now, "it" begins…

"Zzzzz…"

"Sis."

"Zzzzz…"

"Sis, wakey-wakey…Get up, Auburn-locks!"

" Snort! Wha…? Good yawwwwwn morning, Eru."

"It's time to go, White Rose."

"…???"

" Sigh! You must've slept like a log last night…again."

"Yeah, my triplet brother" I giggled "… Oh, that's right, we're gonna have the Divine Trial now."

"Chuckles Now you're catching up, sis. Get ready for the audience with the Almighty. But first, we gotta get some mornin' chow."

"You got it!" I merely smiled.

As soon Erutenube left my bed chamber, I jumped out of bed, dashed into my small room and got myself clean, mouth, body and all. Then, strangely but normal, I leapt into my armoire, closed the doors, then I changed, non-lethal scuffle style, so the armoire doesn't burst. The concealed craze died down, and I exited it. I looked into the full form mirror, combed and brushed my long, long hair, then tied it up in a ponytail with my yellow-green hair band with two ruby-red beads. I treasured it since I was a Cherub. I fixed my journey robe and its elastic sash (weird; makes me look a bit fragile). Minutes later, I wore my short-sleeved gi, tied it closed with a thicker sash with a torso pack. And, last, but not least, I put on my Lightsaber glove with an Asian "Wind" symbol on the back, my Furok ring (the Furok's name is Gomez), my Satyr's Flute and my trusty weapon of choice, the crosier.

As soon as I'm fully equipped, I noticed that the halls are empty. So, I dashed down the palace halls with great speed, slid down the handrail of the spiral staircase, jumped off in a graceful acrobatic somersault, then sprinted to the dinning hall for breakfast. Once I've set my foot inside the doorway… One of my two brothers faced me with his usual look on his face; a semi-serious look.

"What took you so long, dear sister?"

"Bro… Am I…late?" I shuddered.

"…I'm afraid so." He sighed.

When I heard those words, it paralyzed me for ten seconds.

Eru dropped his head to the long table. "Maverick! Quit jokin' around! You know that sis believes in almost everything!"

"Well, I'm SOR-RY!" Maverick overreacted with sarcasm.

I shook my head back into reality. "Bro', that was the first time you lightened up. I'm impressed!" I grinned.

"Anyway, you're not late, White Rose." Maverick relaxed a bit.

"Hee, hee. That's good to hear, at least." I grinned.

"Uh, fellas?"

"Yes, Chiara?" Rayrin, Chiara's soft-spoken twin brother, asked soothingly.

"The servant's are here!"

Quickly, we regained our composure as we were served. Oh, and that's my cousin Chiara, who's a Dark Angel. Even Dark Angels must take the Trial. If you don't know what I'm talking about, the Trial, which Erutenube mentioned earlier, is a test in a way since all of us Betas and Darks must take, and is different for each and every one of us Mature Cherubim. None of us know what's in store, but we do know it's dangerous. It may be dangerous, but may give Beta and Dark Angels proof his or her quality as a fighter.

Once the feast was placed on the grand table, we chow down immediately. Since all Betas and Darks have the potential to use the Mystic Arts, Magic requires lots of energy overtime, so we have monstrous appetites, so we fast beyond masculine fashion. It may look feral, but that's our common manner, even the Queen eats like a ravenous lion (she's my mom, by the way, so DON'T INSULT HER!!!) The breakfast we had were from Cockatrice eggs, to elven bread, to Rhinoloupe. And then, we, washed it down with Gorgon milk. It's actually good, even for a mere human being. Most Sentients eat certain monsters, and other races didn't know they're edible. We gotta teach 'em someday!

" BELCH!! Phew!" Eru belched without covering his mouth. To be honest with you, we Betas and Darks like to belch (what can I say? We fighters can be a bit immature; we'll no longer age once we're at least ten-thousand years old).

"WHOO, good one, cuz!" Chiara cheered.

"Dear brother. Though I am a bookworm, my belch is greater."

"Really, Maverick? We've never heard you belch at all. Are you sure? You must've fib!" Eru blurted out with density.

"It's the truth, Erutenube. I CAN belch like the other Angels, but I'd rather not show off like you when scoring girls our age and its converted reckoning using your silly charms."

"Maverick…" Eru growled in a low tone.

I still remembered my brother's words as a reminder. "Um, guys…bicker later, 'cause we have to head out to the throne room to have our audience with the Almighty. We can't be late, y'know."

My raven-haired cousin gently smacks her pale forehead with her three-digit clawed hand. " Sigh… White Rose, you're such a worrywart sometimes, but y'know that Mom an' Dad already took the coronation ceremony when we were, I guess, around a thousand years of age. Don't worry, it's still somewhat early; we'll have plenty 'o time."

"You're right, Chiara. I guess I must've gotten used to being hasty from attending Hogwarts for a year and became a full-fledged Mage, especially its disciplinary system." I shuddered again.

Chiara had simply put her hand on my shoulder, comforted me along with her gentle words. "Like I said before, RE-LAX! You're out of that place now; besides, it was only a part of our training; we were there only to know our Mystic Arts, and learn how to use it properly for the right alignment. Since we have Angel blood running through our veins, we'll be fine."

"But YOU also have Demon blood in you, like your brother Rayrin. Would there be a chance that you'll become… evil?"

My cousin, being calm again to me, grinned. "Don't worry, White Rose; I'll be fine with my group. Besides, Mon an' Dad raised me and Rayrin in sacred places after they fought with your parents and their allies centuries back. They know the difference between good and evil, and knows evil when they see it."

"Okay. Once I'm done, I'll meet you by the great doorway to the throne room." Maverick spoke.

"Alright." I said as I stood up.

Once I had my morning fill, I left into the hallway. Okay, I AM a little hasty. I just can't seem to get rid of this habit… But I will one o' these days. I dashed down the halls once more, sprouting my small wings, then enlarging them when I'm about to take flight. I jumped, flapped, and then gliding through the air. I could do some aerial tricks, but not in here; I might get hit into a column or something. Once I saw the huge doors, my wings stopped flapping in midair, and I landed to the marble floor nimbly. I leaned against one the two pillars, waiting for the others to arrive. I then looked at my mythril pocket watch. When I heard footsteps and the flapping of wings…

"Right on time, I see." Maverick asked with an impressive look on his face.

"Yup!" I agreed cheerfully.

"You're pretty quick with your sprinting and flight. It's gotta be your Wind attribute. It's supposed to give extra speed and agility. Since everyone else's here, let's go inside,"

I almost forgot; I won't be alone on this trial; my friends are gonna accompany me, while my brothers and cousins are going with their friends. At least we can depend on others, and that's a good thing. We set our feet into the throne room, walking to its center, then kneeled down respectively. The other Angels and the honored beings joined. At last…this is it!

"Dear children. The time has come for the Holy Trial that must take part every thousand years. Ah yes, it comes through from Divine generation, to Divine generation. Your bloodlines proved true to the honor of defending the Multiverse against all evil, especially its source; the Demons of the Infernal Realm. Though its ruler was defeated by the Kings and Queens of the Betas and Darks and their comrades, there are those who will seek to become the infamous and fabled Arch Evil, who will be stronger than the first Devil! We must be on our guard! However…you children have trained well for years. But you must show us that your hard training has paid off. Once you have proven worthy, you will become the part of the defending guardian groups! Now, before you gather your necessities to prepare your Trial, I will give each unit this Crystal Ball. It will guide you during your Trials and beyond!"

Each of us received a Crystal Ball. I've stashed mine in my bag. I saw a council member walking forward beside the Almighty. She then said:

"The necessities that you require are in the signed storage rooms. Their doors have ID crests of a specific unit. That unit can gather its contents, not any other that doesn't have their matching ID crests. Once you have accomplished your Trials, you will be transported back here, and you might have unexpected guests with you in the future; we'll provide them with the details. And now…this audience is now adjourned. You are dismissed! Good luck, children, and may the Light guide your way!"

When we walked out the grand doors, they were closed immediately.

Chiara, who's seemed confused, wondered, "Weird… Are they…eccentric?"

"No, Chiara. They're just serious about the everlasting situation since the defeat of you-know-who. They're always like that. It's somewhat normal… Even I find it awkward…"

"One-track minds... Alright, Maverick. Okay, before we get our stuff together…what's the Crystal Ball's purpose?"

I joined in by answering: "The Crystal Ball is like an ethereal map; in the middle of the Crystal Ball, the light blue speck is you and your pals who's holding it; the white moving specks are enemies, if the blue speck emerges with one, you'll have to fight; a small white ring indicates a place, like a town, a forest, a cave, etc.; and a flashing red speck within a white ring is the destination of your mission."

"Very good, sis." Maverick complimented.

"Thanks, Maverick."

"No prob."

"Let's get our stuff together, shall we?" said Erutenube.

"Erutenube, it appears you found some common sense." Maverick said with ease.

"/Grumbles/ Shut it, Maverick! You're getting on my nerve!"

Chiara became annoyed. "Both o' you, quiet down! Let's go!"

"Hm. Very well, Chiara. We should get going."

"Don't be so serious all the time, brother dearest. Bye, Maverick. Bye, Eru."

We split up to find our designated storage rooms. When my pals, who left the throne room before me, caught up…oops! I forgot to tell you about my pals. I have two close friends, actually. Their names sounded alike; Musashi and Zashiki Warashi. I'll tell you a little about them;

I was Musashi's companion for his mission to save a kingdom called Alucaneet. I've been helping quite much with tasks and battles, too, especially against the Wizard of Darkness. He, then became a true hero; I'm proud of that, but I feel left out, somehow, so I left the kingdom while he sealed Lumina, the Sword of Luminescence, so he can return to his world… But when I was about to spread my currently used wings, he came to me and told me that I was also appreciated by the King and Queen, who returned from their vacation while Thirstquencher Empire attacked, when they heard about my assistance throughout this adventure. I was very happy to hear that; somehow, Fillet and her parents gave me the Satyr Flute for my courage and ambition. When I sensed a Nature Spirit dwelling within the instrument, I know it'll come in handy, so to me, the Flute is an important item. Before we take our separate paths, Musashi and I exchanged one of our treasured belongings as parting gifts (for some reason, it's an Angel tradition, which is a way to meet each other again in the future). He gave me his Legendary Quilt (it's like a sleeping bag), while I gave him my Stagadan Ring (when summoned, Torblen, I named him too, can take you anywhere by air once he's mounted). I'm sure Torblen will be of great help for one of my best buddies. Now I can't believe we finally meet again, and he appears much different, too, after centuries of his world passed!

In fact, I remember the reunion; it was…5 months ago. I was wandering around in a town of modern times by curiosity. Nothing special. I then I find a spot to rest and enjoy my lunch I bought; some takoyaki, a tuna onigiri, a spicy meat bun, and a can of white peach soda! I became curious when Mom eats this kind of food, and I'm trying them all. Then again, while she visits the present time for the fill, she was trained as a samurai while she honed her White and Spirit Magic to become a true Anti-Infernal warrior, and her primary attribute is Light! I opened my travel lunch pack and about to enjoy. Then, a young man with long, spiky brown hair, sat next to me and said: "It's been a while, Wind Angel."

I was surprised, hearing the gentle voice. "Huh? You…know me?"

"Don't be- oh, I see. I appear different, right?"

"Do I…know you?"

"Hmm… Ah, I have something that'll have you recognize me. Let's see…"

He seems to be rummaging through his knapsack… I've wondered why he knows me.

"Ah-HA! Found it! Maybe this'll help." He took out a gold ring with an emerald. Hey wait! That's no ordinary gem! It looks like…an Infused Animite! How did he get one when a path to the other world isn't in Japan? The young man puts the ring on, and taps on the gem. Surprisingly, a Stagadan appeared and landed before me, saying…

"Long time, no see, White Rose!"

My eyes widened; I've recognized that voice. "Torblen?! Is that you? If you were my Dream Creature, then…/turns to the young man/ Musashi (he had indigo hair before)?!?"

Musashi grinned. "Heh. I knew you'd recognize me, White Rose."

I could hug him, but not now. Instead, I giggled happily, which Musashi likes to hear. "It's great to see you again, Musashi!"

He un-summoned Torblen. "I could chitchat more but…"

"What? You have to go?"

"No, I'll hang out with you is just that…"

"What is it, then?"

"Uh, just don't get the two hot staples of yours cold." Musashi pointed out.

"Oh, whoops." I ate one of eight takoyaki pieces, while I take a bite of the meat bun. I enjoyed them both, alternately. I finished them, sent the onigiri down the hatch, and cleared the esophagus by chugging the soda. As we ate, we talked about the past, then our recent activities when we were gone.

(End of flashback)

Another friend of mine is one of the youkai of happiness named Zashiki Warashi. A kind of god in a form of a young boy, but has red cheeks, like Nature's rouge, It is said that for those who see him or others of his kind will gain eternal happiness. He has a tendency to play tricks on mortal beings only at night for some reason, such as the 100-hiccup trick. I first met him when we were younger. He changed a bit and grew slightly after reading a story about elven children who helped a shoemaker and his wife, and recived gifts of robes for their work. Overall, he's very fun, especially when it comes to various kinds of games. One time, we played with the other children in the woods at night fall. It was better and much more interesting because the dark makes Hide-'n-Seek more challenging. Warashi was also a classmate in Hogwarts, except that he was in Hufflepuff, while Rayrin, Maverick and I were in Ravenclaw; and Chiara and Erutenube were in Gryphondor. When we travel or venture with my family, Warashi is a good fighter, masters the Naginata (or the glaive if you don't know) quite well. He works as a merchant from hither and yon. When there's a new item, he identifies it, then explains its purpose. He also specializes in Fire-based spells, much like Eru, since his attribute is Fire.

Anyhow, we walked down the hallway, finding the storage room. The other doors were already opened, so the other groups were there. At last, we found the door, which is adorned with our ID crests. We took out our pendants, moving them close to the door. The door, then, vanished away into thin air. We entered, seeing the chests against the walls, ready to be opened and emptied. We split up and pried the chests open, taking their contents. The items in the chests were: 9 Healing Herbs, 4 Mana Berries, 1,500 Gold, and 2 Opals. The herbs are a type of medicine that heals wounds, while the berries heal morale, and they can be bought in shops. There are stronger versions, too, but we have to find them on our travels. I let Musashi and Warashi take what they need, and I'll take what's left. Once they're done, I received a Lunar Armlet, a Sylvan Cloak, an Ark Crystal, which even I don't know what it does, and a pair of Halting Anklets. For some reason, I can't wear the armlet and anklets…

"Hm? Is that an Ark Crystal?" Warashi asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"The Ark Crystal; raising it sky high will send a signal and guide the Major Ark, which is a refuge/rescue airship that saves endangered inhabitants from fatal catastrophes in various worlds."

"Thanks for the info, Warashi." I said.

" Okay, you two; let's get going." Musashi reminded.

Before we walk through the doorway, we divided the items and money. So we have 3 herbs and 500 Gold each, but Musashi and Warashi has one berry each, and I have two, since I'm a healer, and health is important in combat as well as traveling. The three of us exited the palace, feeling the warmth of sunlight on our skin. We continued through the stone path between the garden, seeing the caretakers at work, tending the flowers and the like. One gardener, who's far away, saw us. She quickly took flight, and landed before us, 'shrooms in hand.

"So, embarking on your journey, I see. As you already know, the others left. But it's never too late, of course! Oh, and since her Highness is leaving, take these, but use them wisely."

The gardener gave each of us a plump mushroom…

"Oh, Medi 'Shrooms." Warashi spoke.

"Lemme guess, Warashi" Musashi smirked. " They heal wounds, right?"

"Yes, however, these can heal wounds no matter how severe. They're very expensive; about 1,000 Gold a piece. A monster may have one as a spoil when a party's lucky enough to beat or pilfer from. Let's save it for an emergency until we have enough moolah."

"Okey dokey!" I said cheerfully.

We waved the gardeners goodbye, and they waved back shouting "Good Luck, kids!"

Musashi dreamed Torblen, letting us mounting the Stagadan, first.

"Let's go!" I shouted as we took flight and flew into the enchanted clouds below. "Bye, everyone; we'll be back before you know it!"

------------------

Sigh I hope this is slightly better, because people I know find the whole Prologue long, so I mentioned earlier that it's seperated. So the chapter I'll work on for sure will be either 2 or 3. You decide. And don't bias me!


	2. The Dawning Gate

Disclamation: Again, but in this chappy, Musashi doesn't belong to me. He's from SquareEnix.The two Dream Creatures, the Stagadan and the Furok, belongs to Interactive Imagination. A Hound Saurian (Zuum/Tiger), a Disc Monster is from the Monster Rancher series (Tecmo) and the Mountain (green) Chocobo and Bahamut (who the protagonist will mention once) belongs to the Final Fantasy series of SquareEnix.

Author's Note:Also, I thought it would be interesting that for now on, when showing the review of each chapter, they'll be told by a character who's been known so far in the story. More additional throw-ins in later chappies. The "second part" here is now chapter 1.

-------------------

Previously from the prologue...

White Rose joined Warashi and me to the throne room for the gathering, and the Almighty's speech. Not to mention getting that crystal ball. On our way out of the palace, we got some benefits for the new angel tradition: the Trial. Immediately, I summoned my Dream Creature, Torblen the Stagadan, to ride into the dry realm. Can we really find this gate? We'll find out for sure.

Chapter 1: The Dawning Gate

As we were flying through the cloudy path to our destination…

"Hey, Warashi. Where are we suppose to go to again?" Musashi, who sat up front on Torblen, asked.

Warashi appeared to be lost in thought, but that's his way of recalling. "Well, one of the council Angels said that we should fly to a dry, barren world. Somewhere in that world, there should be a ruined cathedral. It has a gateway to a place where the Trial will begin."

I felt the temperature of the wind changing to a warmer state.

"We should be there momentarily, boys."

"I noticed, princess." Musashi agreed.

"Hoo, boy…" I muttered.

"Oh, sorry, White Rose." Musashi apologized.

"Better!" I smiled.

As soon as we landed in the faulty earth, Musashi undreamed Torblen. The three of us summoned our faithful creatures; I called forth Gomez, Musashi yelled for Flik, a Hound Saurian, and Warashi's Mountain Chocobo named Esmeralda arrived. We mounted on our companions' backs, while adjusting our travel sacks. Our tread through the wasteland began. Things went smoothly until I sensed a disturbance and Musashi checked the Crystal Ball. It views a white moving speck coming to our direction. Coming near the blue spot, we looked at the unknown monster; it was…a magical, inorganic matter.

"Incoming monster!" Musashi warned.

"Yeah, I see him!" Warashi yelled.

The monster was an uncommon type that I've learned about in class of defense against the Dark Arts; a Duo Elemental. Duo Elementals are two attributes merged into one entity from exhausted Mana used, depending on an element of spells, by magical living beings, like one standard Elemental. This one we were encountering was an Earth/Wind combination. Of course, different kinds dwell depending on the environment like this one, who can be found in deserts and wastelands.

"That Elemental's comin' for us!" Warashi warned.

"What're we gonna do?" I asked frantically.

"Take 'im on, White Rose." Musashi instructed. "If Warashi and I attack the Elemental, he'll counterattack, blinding us with sand and literally blowing us away."

"Okay!" I shouted as regained a bit of courage.

I dismounted Gomez, walked then stopped, facing the monster. I knew exactly what to do then. I stood up straight, but no legs together, and bended my knees a bit. I clasped my hands together, almost in a praying state. I chanted an incantation out loud, while a light green aura encircled me like a small whirlwind, which gradually swirled faster:

Wandering winds who serve thee,

Lend me your shinning gales.

Into my ethereal essence…

Vanquish the Mana fiend away!

Using my mana, I drew the aura into my right hand, giving a lukewarm feeling as it glowed the same green color, but even brighter. I moved my right arm, crossing it before my body, then stopping it, my hand next to the left side of my head. A light green, starry aura flashed around me as I shout.

"Sonic Gale!"

I swung my arm across horizontally like slashing with a sword, releasing then creating a sonic wave, which manifests into a glowing crescent blade. The blade flew at 90 MPH, striking the Duo-Elemental's core within the eye like that of a tornado. He stopped for a few seconds, then burst into thin air, sand and all.

"That was awesome!" Musashi shouted with amazement.

"Fight fire with fire as they say!" I said cheerfully as I got on Gomez's back.

"Who would've thought that a mana-made sandstorm would be cancelled out by another wind." Warashi agreed.

" Sigh! I hate to interfere your joy, but we have a Trial to begin anytime!" Flik reminded.

"Flik" Musashi whined. "You don't have to be serious, y'know."

"Kids these days. They have a tendency to be distracted." Flik muttered to himself.

We shouted "We heard that!"

Flik simply growled softly. "Let's go."

We continued on our way through the faulty fields. As we rode slowly, we felt the heat of the sun growing intense. In response, Warashi and Musashi took out their hats, while I grabbed my cloak, putting it on, and lifted its hood over my head, providing shade. We've endured hardships before on our travels with my family before, so we're familiar with the weather. We then felt the cool breeze. Luckily, so far, it didn't become harsh to pick up the dry dirt from the ground. For some reason, I look into my bag, looking for something. I'm not looking for a Mana berry to heal my morale; besides, I still have enough Mana to get by. I took out a jade-colored orb, which a raging whirlwind can be seen inside.

"Hey, White Rose, what'cha got there" Musashi noticed.

"Um, a Wind orb, I think." I answered.

"You're right" said Warashi. "That orb is actually one of a kind."

"Hmm" I hummed in thought. "Then again, my great grandpa Bahamut treasured this thing. And then he passed it down to Grampy, and next, Mom… Last night, I didn't pack it in. I guess she must've added it in my pack. She worries sometimes whenever I'm alone. But she knows me and my brothers quite well. After all, she's a fighter, too."

"Okay. Speaking of which," Musashi spoke. "You'll have to forgive Flik. Due to the Tiger sub-breed, he's too focused on major matters, so he can be a bit inflexible."

"I understand." Warashi said.

During the next hour, the weather, although hot and yucky, is just plain hunky-dory…or so I thought. Overtime, I looked up into the sky, seeing the clouds have gathered, darkening the once blue sky. As they bunch together, the sounds of the clapping thunder was heard. I sensed another disturbance…

"Uh-oh…" Musashi trembled.

"A lightning storm! HANG ON!!" Flik roared, starting to run at almost speed, while Musashi held on to Flik tight.

Esmeralda and Gomez picked up speed, too. Warashi and I grabbed on our creatures as snug as we possibly can. When a barrage of lightning bolts struck near us, we jumped aside. Luckily, Gomez is very fast, unlike the other Furoks I've encountered. We've been dodging lots of lightning, then suddenly, a bunch of lightning, that surrounded us, struck the earth at the same time, creating a blinding flash. The three of us shouted "NOT GOOD!!" The light was so intense, it was unbearable to our minds, thus, knocking all of us out…

"Mm-mm…ugh!" I groaned, struggling to get up.

I felt a big mouth lifting me by the back of my earthy-birch Gi.

"I'd say I saved your wings, White Rose." Gomez chuckled.

"Thanks, Gomez, but…where are Warashi and Musashi?"

"When the flashing bolts struck, the others vanished into the light, but their life force didn't disintegrate. So they should be alive still…"

"Then we should find them, first. I'm worried…"

"We must continue onward, White Rose. I'm sure we'll find them along the way."

"Okay, Gomez…" I reluctantly muttered as I mounted him. "Let's go."

We rode, and rode…and rode some more. I felt a little weak from the heat and the lightning flash that stunned my retinae, making my vision blurry. I closed my eyes to help them recover, but for some reason, I dozed of, still sitting on my guardian's back… Later…

"White Rose!"

"……"

"/Sighs/ Wake up, princess!"

"/Snorts/ DON'T CALL ME…princess…? What is it, Gomez?"

"Look over there; you'll be relieved."

He was right, indeed. On the horizon, there was a hill, with a structure on the summit. I checked the Crystal Ball just to make sure we're on the right track; the white ring, which is near the tiny blue core, has a flashing red speck. It must be the cathedral!

"About the cathedral…" Gomez said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I've been overhearing the Archangels in a meeting, talking about a dying dimension…"

"Dying dimension?" I repeated.

"Acording to them, this world is gradually entering the repeated Ice age. Most of the plant life perished. And so did most animals. The humankind is next to die. It may give us a clue about the Trial."

"Thanks again, Gomez. I'm sure that I'll be ready once we get past the cathedral's gate. Vamos!"

Gomez picked up speed once, headed directly toward the cathedral. We scaled the hill, enduring the brambles, but unfortunately, the thorns were scratching or even pricking the skin of my arms, cutting me, weakening me. The feeling of pain from the thorns' sharpness, and of the seeping blood flowing out of my minor wounds, coming down to my glove and sea green genie pants. My endurance wasn't great, though my agility makes it up for it, but it doesn't protect me from these brambles. I closed my eyes, seeing a lit candle. Its wax melting slowly, and its flame turning from green to light blue… Immediately, Gomez took a whiff of my blood.

"Dismount me, White Rose. Let me maul my way through these brambles for you; if you go on like this, you'll die from bloodshed."

"O…kay…" I respond weakly.

I jumped off of Gomez, letting him hacking the surviving plants away. I noticed the fruit that look like blackberries, or boysenberries. I picked one, and ate it. I felt a bit better from eating; not only my wound was healed, but also my morale from fighting against the Duo-Elemental. I'm not healed completely, though, and I saw the brambles were abundant of berries, so I ate more to fully rejuvenate myself, body and mind. When I checked my arm, the scratches were gone! And my mana's back to its glowing glory!

"The brambles have been cleared from the road." Gomez noticed my full health. "So you ate some of the Bramble berries, eh? That really did the trick! Hey, how about gathering as many berries as you can? We'll be needing them for the future."

"What about you, Gomez? While I was recovering, I saw you trying to endure those thorns."

"Heh, don't worry about me; when I wa s done with the slashing with my claws, I was indeed hurt, but I ate some of the berries, which really helped me."

"Okie dokie!" I shouted as I readied the satchel. I picked most of the freshest berries carefully from the brambles to avoid getting cuts on my hands. When the satchel became full…

"I'm done. I'll buy another berry satchel along the way during the Trial. Is that alright with you?"

"Of course. Be aware that the Trial is not really 'timed', but we'll purchase early then."

"Man, I really hate to sound like Flik, but… Let's get going."

Gomez growled "I'm gonna have a word with him after this…"

I mounted his back once more and continued the scale. We breached the cathedral on the summit three minutes later. It's decrepit alright, and appeared to be…a millennium old! Amazing that this structure is still standing, and the only building left in this almost lifeless world! But…why is it here? Was it blessed with holy protection? That I haven't got the foggiest…

"Here we are in front of the gate, Gomez." I spoke as I slid off his strong, furry back.

"Hmm… Don't send me back to the Dream Realm just yet. Check to see if there's any disturbance in there before you enter. After all, you DO carry the Jedi bloodline, correct?"

"Of course I do, Gomez. Easier said than done."

I focused my mental energies into the interior of the cathedral, checking if there's evil air within. But fortunately, I only sensed faint Light energy, so it's safe to go in without my guardian. Gomez picked on my calm posture, so he nodded, meaning that he can be undreamed. I tapped on the animite embedded in my ring. The Furok vanished, knowing that he'll be ready to help me out again when in need. I inhaled slowly, taking a deep breath to calm myself down. _I can do this; my parents and brothers, though they're taking different Trials, are counting on me_, I thought.

"Here we go…" I muttered as I shoved the large doors open.

A chill was in the air of the ruins, making contact on my fair skin. It's better than when it's once been exposed by the heat of the dry plains and being pricked by the thorns earlier. It kinda soothed me a bit of the sore feeling that's still intact under my epidermis.

As I walked to the entrance, I took off my hood and scarf for the time being. Near the rusty grand doors was a basin that look almost like a birdbath, but it was really used for bearing holy water for human baptism. As I walked down the aisle, I looked down to the black stone floor. Beneath my rose leather-bound feet, I took a glimpse of nearly faded letters etched into the stones, but I saw carvings of skulls. Skulls creep me out a lot, I guess I fear death. I quickly shifted my head to witness of the traditional contents of the cathedral; the rows of long seats made of mahogany, but the gloss seemed worn out, and the wood was gradually rotting, so it's a bad idea to sit down at this point. A bit far from the rows were…sarcophagi , dusty stone coffins, which the departed priests, nuns, and a few archbishops rest inside. I dread to see their skeletal remains, so I bothered lifting a lid. I tilted my cranium, glaring at the hanging tarnished brass chandeliers that were supported by the steel wires in the ceiling.

I'm surprised that the wires are still strong for the past centuries in this realm. I turned a little to the left, then right to observe the pillars. They're made of marble, white, a little bits of black, and tinted with a light rose color. At each base and top, the designs of the carving was Roman style. It was common among the Catholics (Lucky for us, we Angels were among the belief of our religion). I moved my head to look at the sunlight being filtered out, altered into various colors by the stain glass windows; like a standard beam of light shining through the prism into the seven colors of the rainbow; since glass last, their color didn't fade, so it showed its preserved beauty. Each window literally tells a story, the most common stories of the well-know thick and heavy book that humans, Angels, and even the enlightened Demons kept and read. And speaking of the book, there's one on the altar, closed and hasn't been used for a long time. Behind the altar, was the shining, golden cross, which is a case to contain a 'fragment' of the savior's body. It's preserved, did not tarnish through the flow of time. As if the fragment protect itself AND the cross…

"Hmm, where could it be?" I wondered to myself. "Where's the gate to the dying world? Lessee…"

I examined the carved marble, but there's nothing out of the ordinary, unfortunately. When I looked at the book, it appeared neat still. I looked closely at it, moving my gloved hand to open it. As I flipped through the pages, there was a folded loose leaf of paper. I took it, unfolding it, and what I saw were images of lit and unlit candles, no writings.

"Candles? Some kind of clue? Hey, wait /looks more of the paper/ in the middle of the red candles is a cross and altar, and the second row is pretty much the same, but the red candles are lit, and an opened door behind the altar. Let's see here…"

I checked around the corners of the cathedral, seeking the red candles, but they were not set beside the altar. I turned to the doors. Surprisingly, the candles, contained with red cylinders, were placed on each side of the doors. I recalled the illustration of the paper. I looked at the altar, then the entrance.

"I'll light the candles and see what happens." I whispered as I find a torch and took some flint.

I hit the stones, then grinding immediately to let out a spark into the torch. Instantly, the torch lit with an orange-yellow flame. I took it, then lit every candle. Once I lit the last one, I heard a heavy stone grating noise behind me. When I looked at the altar, the carved stone moved aside. The cross glowed for a few seconds, then it faded. I walked to the doorway, and slowly as I entered, the stone closed up the doorway shut.

It was dark in this secret passage. It looked like a cave. I still have the torch in hand. I wandered deep into the cave. I felt the cold air. I guess they built the cathedral to seal the cave, but for what reason, I wonder? Minutes later, the air is still pure, but the earthen ground was less solid, but a bit firm under my feet. My torch revealed something, some kind of reflection. I ran to the source, finding an odd-looking mirror, and a stone tablet. _I must be pretty close to the gate_, I thought. But first, I examined the mirror. Its glass was gray, but well-polished. The frame part appeared diabolic; bat wings, talon base, brambles, and…/shivers/ more skulls! I ignored the frame, and looked at myself at the mirror. My refection looked normal to me. Finally, I read the slate out loud. It was etched in Latin, but I can still read it. It stated:

Signo antrum intrabilis alius aliquando exsecror,

Expurgo centuriatim praefluo.

Lapis Domus Curatio intrabilis attineo convivator

Abutor consecro castimonia perduro.

Pius divinitas nunquam senui,

Aliquammultus manes adhuc resideo

Exspecto magis dignus,

Etiamnum umbra illud exibeo semoveo.

Precede perdo aspectus vitrum

Intrabilis cesso apud impurus.

Verus iracundia addere animo

Conformatio intrabilis adduco ambiguus.

In English, roughly translated...

The sealed cave that one treads was once cursed,

Has been purified centuries past.

The stone of the House of Healing that held the host

Was to make the purity last.

Its holy power shall never wane,

For the departed still reside

To wait for the most worthy,

Yet a shadow who will show aside.

Beware of the abandoned looking glass

That has been left by the impure.

Its true wrath will give life

To a form who will bring the insecure.

All of a sudden, I heard an ethereal electric shock coming from the mirror, that caused a magnitude beneath me. The mirror shrouded in a black smog, and the ground weakened, cracking and opening an enlarging pit. I tried to sprout my wings, but the dark lightning paralyzed my wings, thus I fell, shrieking in fear.

"AIYEEEEEEEEEEE!!!"

The hole above me closed up, but I saw a shadowed figure looking down at me with red, reptilian eyes, who chuckled sinisterly. But wait…why does the figure have…my voice? I could not think, for as I lost consciousness once more into the depths of the darkness leading to the Holy Trial…

-----------------------

Whew! So, what do you think? You can review, but don't pressure me; I'm a busy woman, y'know. Though it may take long, I'll commence writing Chapter 2 once I'm ready, which will take place in the Wolf's Rain dimension, but I don't own the title, either. I hope you've enjoyed the Chapter 1! Until then, farewell.


	3. Rakuen's Purification

Author's note: For those who waited or gave up, I kept my word on writing the next chapter. Long story on why I couldn't write it in the first place. So, I can't complain or anything like that.

Disclaimer: The dimension of, and the characters from Wolf's Rain do not belong to me; it's by BONES. I'm just borrowing it to make some AU tweaks with my OC. The next dream creature, from Magi Nation (Interactive Imagination) is the Scarletsong Hwit.

And now, the chapter you've been waiting for has been finally posted. But again, I'm trying to make it up for the time of procrastination. On with the story at last!

Previously…

All of us arrived to the faulty terrain and searched for the fabled gate. Unfortunately, we got separated by the blinding lightning storm. As a guardian, I was able to protect White Rose, but I couldn't gather her friends… After the incident I suggested to her that we must continue with the search without them. We found the cathedral, and made it to the summit while enduring the thorns. I was undreamt, but I still saw her in the ancient structure from the Dream Realm. She already solved the candle and altar puzzle, then entered a sealed cave. Deep in that cave are a dark looking glass and a slate with a Latin poem, which is really a warning about that hideous artifact. White Rose got paralyzed by the mirror's wrath as she fell into an opening pit…

Will she survive the fall into the unknown? Sadly, all I can do is witness the truth…

Chapter 2: Rakuen's Purification

Though the last thing I see, before the black fading, was a pair of crimson eyes glaring at me, I didn't say to myself, like a mere human, "Everything's getting black". For some reason, at first, I thought I've been plummeting down the darkest void forever, feeling dizzy, groggy, hazy, and being unable to think clearly. I still felt numb from the paralysis in my back where my wings are hidden and snug. However…I saw light growing beneath me, remembering that it might lead me to the dying realm Gomez talked about. Once more, I thought fast as the dark freefall came to an end.

I saw upward, witnessing the black vortex closing up above. When I look below, I was falling from the sky. Sadly, I still cannot release my wings. Fortunately, I landed in a huge patch of soft, yet dead land within a destroyed village, cushioning my fall. Standing up, I turned my head alternately, examining the burnt remains of the once wide country town. An examination began as I searched for anything of use in each pile of collapsed structures. Suddenly, my searching, gloved hand found something under the rubble. When I took it out, it appeared to be a leather case containing an acoustic guitar, undamaged. Immediately, I felt a spectral presence by hearing voices…of a mother and a child. And slowly, more voices grew into a commotion of my arrival.

"Excuse me…" I spoke at last. "What happened to you all…and this town, here…?"

"So…soldiers…" Ghosts of twin bothers stuttered simultaneously.

"Soldiers? They did this?" I guessed.

"Forgive those two. Even after death, they're still in shock." An middle-aged man's ghost said. "And it's true. Soldiers of an unknown region were responsible for this. They said something about…wolves. We all thought they were extinct, but we saw them. However, they didn't harm us. But there was one who frightened us all before we were killed…"

"What…kind of wolf is this?" I asked nervously, know that this may be another clue.

"A wolf…with one golden eye…" A ghost of a mother answered. "His presence with the other wolves caused a misunderstanding with a sole survivor, my husband. He and Blue, our pet, are hunting down wolves, regardless of their way of prosperity. He must know the truth behind the destruction, and maybe he'll regain his soul…somewhere…"

"His…his soul?" I repeated with wonder.

"It's been said…that if one loses someone precious to them, they lose their soul, as well.", she responded.

_I thought it was a myth… _I whispered mentally.

"Believe in us. This for real. If this madness does not stop, something terrible will happen." The woman's ghost continued. "Will you please save him, and the remaining packs? You are an angel who came from above, correct?"

"How did…." I paused for a moment, thinking for a moment, then faced the ghosts. "Okay, I'll do it. For you all, the wolves, and the survivor, himself."

"Thank you". The woman spoke a bit with joy. "And before you go, take that guitar with you, and give it to my husband. It may be a mere musical instrument, but it can be of great help to you in the future. Also, listen and remember this melody. It supposedly brings back memories to those who are from here, regardless of someplace beyond time."

The ghost hummed the melody. It sounded pretty…but mysterious and sorrowful at the same time. To ensure my memorizing of the melody, I played it using the guitar instead of my Satyr Flute. I copied the song perfectly, and it was now in my head. Finally, I called this song "Reminisce Requiem".

"I'll be on my way now." I said as I put away the guitar. "But before I do so, what's your husband's name?"

"Quent… Quent Yaiden." she responded. "He probably arrived someplace extremely distant."

I sensed a familiar, yet faint force nearby. It originated from a charred glade. As I walked, a few ghosts followed me, acting somewhat curious.

"Those smooth stones formed a circle, but none of us can move them. We tried to walk into it, but nothing happened." Said an old woman's ghost.

"Hmmm…" I hummed as I examined the stone circle. This is where the strange force is evoking. "I know what this is…"

"You do? Then… What is this thing?" asked a young man.

"It's a Terra Portal. Only those who carry angel blood in their veins can activate it to go to another area within this planet. I must go to a place where my mission has yet to start, and I'm having a feeling that Quent might be on his way there already. It's time for me to embark now. Don't worry, though. When my work is done here, I'm sure you'll rest in peace then."

"Angel… Please…be careful out there…" Said the woman.

"I will." I spoke calmly as I stepped into the Terra Portal's center.

The circle glowed, releasing brownish yellow energy from the ground. Being surrounded by earth energy, I vanished into thin air. The next thing I know, I wound up being transported to a glacier. Unfortunately, I fell again, this time, hitting the cold water below. Sensing the sharp cold, the animite ring activated itself, thus, Gomez appeared on the ice, yanking me out orally by my mantle. Even out of the water, I shivered since the fact that I'm more anemo tolerant, and those of the wind element don't take it too well in cold areas.

"Wah…wa…wa-CHOO!! …Excuse me."

After Gomez warmed me up with his auburn fur and saying a 'thank you' to him, I undreamed my guardian. I felt a little strange for few seconds from my back. From the ice water shock treatment, the numbness was reduced a bit. Immediately, my lithe and light form dashed through the ice, jumping, or should I say, somersaulting over the chasms. Thanks to the bracelet, my speed was so swift, I ran through for a few seconds. Once my feet carried me out of the glacier safely, I put on the hood of my cloak, and summoned Gomez, before taking off again.

Hige's POV

I gotta say, Toboe became a bit bold and stronger than we thought, attacking the walrus and all. After all of us four were not famished anymore, Kiba, Tsume, Toboe and I continued on our way to find and save Cheza. And I hope Blue's okay, too, wherever she may be… I mean, it's becoming more intense since we left that dome city sometime back. I had no other choice in my life, that is when Kiba talked about Paradise… Later, when Cheza was with us until she got abducted, I started to think that there is such a place. Who knows where it is, but we're searching for it.

Seconds ago, I caught a whiff of something…sweet, like honey and…fresh flowers, unlike the lunar flowers we know so well. I was a bit tantalized by the scent, yet I still focused on keeping up with the pack. For some reason, I was not the only who smelled this…pretty scent. Tsume broke the silence.

"You smell that, too, Porky?"

"S…sort of." I answered as I dashed through.

"Whoever, or whatever it was, probably ran past us in an instant." Kiba spoke.

"Do you think the source is searching the same thing as we are?" Toboe asked.

"Maybe…" I answered again. "I guess humans are searching for Paradise, other than wolves like us."

"But…" Toboe said. "This scent…isn't exactly human…nor a wolf…"

"You're right. It's so…divine." Tsume responded with a hint of being tempted.

"I'm sure the source will be in where Cheza is being held." Kiba muttered audibly.

"We hope so, Kiba." Toboe said.

Dunno why, but I think Toboe and Tsume were curious about the unknown passerby. I bet they'll be interested in 'em. Anyhoo, we continued running, and almost reached the end of the glacier.

Quent's POV

"Hey! Stop the vehicle!"

Going to a different city is one thing, satisfying one's own vengeance is another. Y'see, I can't stop…until wolves have become extinct for good. Yet, what's up with the Book of the Moon? About the human race created from those beasts. And the ever-so fabled Paradise. Is it even for real?

"I said…STOP THE TRUCK!!!"

That woman has been shouting to the driver for a minute now. She's been peeking out of the hole for some time. Does it mean she saw something, or someone?

"Oh, yeah? Why should we?!"

"There's a young girl riding a grizzly bear by herself! I think she's giving out. Please, stop this vehicle and take her in."

"She's right." Added the driver's partner. "I see the girl over there."

"Yeah, okay. I see her, too. Let's get her." The driver responded as he stopped the truck.

Two minutes later, the hooded girl was brought in here, but the bear that the woman spoke of was nowhere to be found. All eyes, including mine, were glued to her. We couldn't see her face well due to her hood and scarf, but her form seemed so athletic despite her strange, baggy clothing. When I looked closely at her, she carried a bag on her sash, and in that sash was a beacon that has a head of a priest's staff with four rings hanging. What kind of kid would ever use such a weird thing?

"Hey, she's coming to!" Said a man.

"Uh….ugh!" The girl's eyes began to flutter open as she dizzily got up. "What…happened…?"

"It looks like the blizzard almost got you." Said the same woman. We're surprised you came all the way on you own. Good thing I spotted you, huh?"

"And that was bold of you to endure the snowstorm out there, riding that animal through. But he's gone now." The driver told her. "He probably passed away by the harsh weather. We're sorry that we couldn't find him."

"I have a question, though" the driver's partner told.

"Yes?" the girl faced him.

"When we carried you in here, you're light as a sheet of paper. But you don't look ill, though."

"Of course, not." The girls answered. "I'm just very lithe and fit. And about the bear you spoke of… The storm didn't knock me out. I fell off, and I landed on my head. I think that's how I got knocked out."

"Don't you worry anymore, dearie," said an old woman. "You're safe now."

The truck started moving again as we felt the engine running once more. The mysterious child walked to a wall, sat and fell asleep next to a middle aged man…holding a handgun. Though I'm getting an ominous feeling from this, I looked after her for the time being. Another man shuddered in fear, shouting that we're all going to die, while the other man with the gun became annoyed with the same shouts. Immediately, he aimed his gun at the near crackpot and….

…His gun was knocked away by a brass pole. The pole's owner was that girl, who already awakened. Did she extend that beacon into its original length?

"Using a handgun will only make things worse for you. If you shoot the poor man, the others would throw you out, abandoning you in the cold for sure. As a seer, I'm sorry, but this is for your own good."

"You're not gon-"

"Psych-out."

The seer poked him in the spine with index and middle fingers from her right hand, knocking him out cold.

"Whew! Dunno why you did that, but thank you, young lady." The driver's partner spoke. "When we get to the lost city, I'll tell the guards about what happened just now."

From the look in her blue eyes, she seemed to grin, though I can't see her whole face. She walked to the crackpot, asking:

"He won't harm you anymore now, so it's okay."

"…………Still…it's the end as know it!" He shouted.

"I guess I'll calm you down myself with my crosier." she said as she raised her staff. "Just relax; there's nothing to worry about."

The head of the staff shifted in a gentle, circular motion. Its rings slid back and forth, making sounds of clinks and less harsh sounds of metal sliding against metal. After ten seconds, a few people, including the crackpot and a few children, fell asleep. That kid's not ordinary, yet…is she really a seer, an oracle…or a psychic? If she can see into the future, maybe she can help me with my vengeance. I decided to ask her in the morning…

White Rose's POV

A bit of time passed since I fell asleep. The paralysis, the blizzard, and that bump might have worn me out a bit. I felt slightly refreshed and recovered, from the temporary ailment I had, after the short, beneficial nap. I noticed that everyone in this truck were already gone. I went outside to check; the blizzard was still at it, but I saw more trucks parked in front of a huge glowing green dome. Knowing that staying out here can't guide me, I stepped outside and walked toward the entrance. Suddenly, something landed on my head.

"Ow." I muttered as I picked up the object.

It looked like a rolled piece of paper. When I unrolled it by removing the metallic binding, it was a message. It said:

If you are reading this, then the Trial has just begun. On the following, you must:

- To save many, send a signal

- Help those who evoke a green aura

- Fend off those who will try to distract or even attack you

- Retreat to the sky and wait for a great change

- Fly back down, and snatch a cursed organ

You will not be alone for this Trial. Around the note, I've enclosed one of my animite rings to help you throughout the mission.

Love,

Mom

P.S. When the mission is accomplished, this message will fall apart.

I turned red immediately when I read the signature, then panicked a bit as I had finished with the P.S. part. I put on the ring, and dreamed Mom's creature. Bursting from dream energy came a Scarletsong Hwit named Huea, a rather small, yet colorful blue-beaked bird who already perched on my shoulder.

"Brrrrr…. Someone turn on the summer!" Huea shivered.

"Oops! I forgot that you're from a rainforest environment. Don't worry, I'm almost there. You'll be warm soon."

"Man! I've never been to a snowfield before, and I so hate it already. Also, I'm hungry!" Huea blurted out "I couldn't eat today back in the dream realm because of the prep."

"I got some bramble berries if you want 'em. Dream birds like you eat berries." I responded.

"That is so true. Not only berries, but nuts, too." Huea tilted her head near mine.

"Let's go. I don't want you to be sent back to the dream realm by the intense cold." I whispered as I walked to the city gate.

Huea's POV

The good ol' warmth blew through my warm-colored feathers as we entered the big city. At first, this place looked like one of the halls that scan various beings for anything suspicious, but this hall was very advanced. I wanted to talk, but White Rose, er, forbade me to talk in a society full of humans. I sorta understood 'cause if I blurt out like an elephant, people will be surprised, and will try to take me away from my angel partner so, they'll… Gulp! Study me… That would be SO inhumane! Then again, White Rose can't show her wings or cast certain spells, either. Otherwise she would be captured for analysis, like an unusual animal. Such a horror, I tell you!

Still perched like a cockatoo, I watched people and armored guys as we passed by and take the conveyor belt-like thing down the hall and up. I've checked people, every nook and cranny. From my small eyes, some people wore pendent thingies around their necks. Even the geezer, who White Rose talked about earlier, wore one, too. I looked down over the escalator, and saw ill-dressed humans without the neck-tags. So, this was my chance to tell White Rose…

"Psst!" I whispered. "If we were to reach the city up there, we need a tag."

"Are you certain? Then we have to find one, but how?"

"Over there." I pointed with my wing. "See that guy nearby? He has some tags. Why don't you trick him into giving you one?"

"Um… I don't know how, Huea." She muttered.

I dropped my head, sighing. "Use your eyes, and look into his. He'll be mesmerized. And I have an idea how to get the pass."

"Um… Spill?" She whispered.

"Once he's stunned by your orbs, I'll fly to his pocket and snatch two tags; one for you and one for me. And I'll immediately place it around your neck before going through the strange beam ahead."

"Excellent, Huea. I'm glad that Mom chose you for this situation."

"Let's do this, White Rose." I said as I flew above.

We were about to go into a dark hall, so White Rose tapped on the guy's shoulder asking:

"Excuse me, sir…"

"Yes, young lady?" He respond without looking.

"Y'know, you should look when someone is talking to you." she remarked.

"Fine." He looked into her eyes since she's cloaked.

At last, he was stunned, asking: "What's…your question again…young lady…?"

"Much better." White Rose said sweetly. "What time is it right now, sir?"

We entered the tunnel, being shrouded in the pitch black surroundings. The man fumbled for his pocket watch as I swoop down to his trench coat, perching on his pocket for a few seconds. I dipped my head inside to get the passes. Instantly, I flew back over White Rose and dropped one pass accurately, landing it around her neck. Finally, I landed on her shoulder, and latch another pass around the ankle of my talon with my skilled beak and wings.

"…11: 43 a.m." the man spoke as we exited the tunnel.

"That's all I need to know. Thank you very much, sir." White Rose responded.

"You're…welcome." He said as he regained his senses.

Safely, we made it through the gate, passing the beams and guards.

"Smooth as silk, Huea. Good job." She praised.

"You did well with distracting, White Rose." I praised back. "And…where's the food? I've been waiting for minutes."

"Right here" responded my friend's daughter as she takes out four berries in her hand.

I thanked her as I pecked the berries away into my tummy. I have to say, these berries has a slight tang mingling in the tense sweetness. One thing's for sure, they taste better than a handful of uber sour gooseberries. Anyhoo, we walked into an alley, which leads to the main streets. It seemed somewhat too easy so far. I was excited to see what's over there, and hoped to find the place we're looking for. However...

...As we were passing through, both of us fell into a ditch that leads to the slums. We looked down to a path full of outcasts. No one below heard us, so I quickly swooped down, and White Rose shouted out to them…

(To be continued...)

--------------------------

(Sigh!) I think I did okay, here. Is my writing progress fair enough? If so, review. Ideas only, no flames.


	4. The Feral and The Divine

Disclaimer: See Prologue.

---------------------------------

Previously...

Karyluna, the queen, mind you, sent me to assist her daughter White Rose on her Trial: to save Paradise from repeated danger. So far, we made it out of the frying pan and into the fire. See, we successfully entered Lost City and passed through the security, but both of us fell into a weak spot of a platform. Therefore, we plummeted into the slums. Is there a chance that we'll be safe from blown identity, and worse, death? We'll cross our fingers on this one.

Chapter 3, The Feral and the Divine

Toboe's POV

We sneaked into the dome successfully…and heard Hige's stomach growling. After we split up a minute later, Hige, for some reason, knew where we should go. That was strange, since Hige claims that he doesn't tell us much about the past or something. Suddenly, the divine scent was here…along with a loud shriek.

"EEEEEEEEEK!!! LOOK OUT BELOW!!!"

The humans nearby heard the shriek, too, and ran frantically. The scent grew stronger as the cloaked figure kept falling. Right away, Hige and I grabbed a cloth nearby, ignoring its owner, stretching it and caught the source of the scent successfully. When we peered closer, it was a young girl who appeared the same age appearance as me. We couldn't see her face due to the cloak and scarf, but we can see some of her auburn hair and sky blue eyes. Not to mention that they are…pure.

"Are you okay?" Hige asked the girl.

"I am now. Thank you." She responded.

I don't know why…but…when I look at her, and hearing her normal voice, I felt something strange inside of me. Something…funny… I bet Tsume would know about this if he sees her. But…would he react the same as me? I don't know what kind of girl she is, but from the blessed scent, I still know that she's neither a human or a wolf. Then…why is she here in the city?

"Be careful when wandering above. There are some weak spots up there." Hige said.

"Oh…I didn't realize that. But no worries; I'll go back up there." The girl spoke with a nice grin, underneath her scarf. "I'd best be on my way now. Thanks again for breaking my fall."

The girl ran off, but was stopped by a gang.

"Looks like we gotta help her again." Hige spoke as we dashed to the girl.

"We see you're a newcomer, kid." One of the muggers said as he walked near her.

"Yeah, once you're in our range, we can't let you run off easily." The second member added.

"If you wanna leave, then pay up or turn in something good." The third added, too.

"……………" The girl couldn't say a word as she puts her hand on that weird stick.

"How about that bag? It may be of value." The fourth broke the elbow space between him and the girl, grabbing the front of her gi. "Just hand it over!"

Feeling a bit of anger, I charged at the guy, knocking him over.

"Get your sticky hands off her!" I shouted. "You shouldn't treat girls like that!"

The girl ran off. When the other guys tried to go after her, Hige blocked their path.

"Don't mess with us, or we'll come after you!" The boss shouted.

As we were about to defend ourselves, we ducked instead when a flinging brass staff was twirling around through the air like a boomerang.

"What th-AHH!!!" One of them cried as he became unconscious by the impact on his head.

The others followed with the same treatment, falling down alternately like dominoes. The flying staff returned to the direction where it came from. At last, we heard a clanking sound of lighter metal objects and a thank you. When I thought about it, that staff was that object the girl carried in her sash. How did she extend it? Finally, the sound of fading footsteps was heard.

"I didn't know she's that strong." Hige said as walked to the direction. "Up ahead, there's a staircase that we can take. It'll take us out of the slums."

He was right; a staircase was there in front of us. Somehow…I wonder if that girl would make it up there, and avoid any hazards above? There might be guards, but I'm not sure. Yet…she quickly returned the favor when we were surrounded by the muggers. She can be unpredictable, but… I'm still worried about her.

Blue's POV

All this time…Pops and I were alone…since that day. He had a family, and I was their pet. Yet…I may be a wolf-dog, but Pops is like a father to me somehow. He, his wife and son, even me were living happily in Curios. That is until it was destroyed, along with everyone Pops and I knew and loved. I saw wolves, and I had a strange feeling that this isn't their responsibility. If it's true, then who's behind it all?

We got separated at a point, but I was found by other wolves. I know something was wrong back then during the siege. And it seems Hige has a thing for me on our first meeting. At some point, Cheza was caught and so was I. Later, a former researcher named Cher was looking for the lunar flower maiden, too. So far, we've reached the lost city, snatched some tags and made it through into the peculiar citadel. We tried to get information, but no one understood us as if they were brainwashed. But a cat said that they're all, mentally put, zombies. I guess those in the slums were not affected, which may mean the city here has a strange force. He, in a way, asked me to follow him; there might be answers nearby.

The cat lead us to a bookstore, where his owner is. Cher asked a few questions regarding Jaguara's keep. The owner sold a map with the keep's location, but he claims that after being an outsider, he has gotten used being here. However, his cat said that his owner is still not used to it. No wonder this shop is in the alley. When Cher and I were about to close the door behind us, a cloaked girl entered the bookstore, saying "Excuse me".

For some reason, Cher was curious about the girl. I saw a colorful bird perched and sat on the bookstore sign. Since we don't see any animal in these parts, is that bird the girl's familiar? We stood for a few minutes and listened through the door. It feels like message tennis between the owner and the kid…

"Hello. Are you looking for anything particular?"

"Um… Lemme check the shelves…… Huh?"

"Something of interest to you, ma'am?"

"Yes……… This scroll here."

"Oh, this thing. No one can untie and open the gold rope. I really don't know why. Maybe it has to do with that charm over the tie and knot."

"I'll take it. For…how much?"

"Five credits. It's been sitting here for years, and no one wants to buy it."

"Credits… Hmm. Here you go."

"Thank you. And good luck opening it. ………… What? You've opened it! How did you…?"

"I…have a bit of talent with charms like these."

"Can I see the scroll's contents?"

"Um…okay."

"…………The text is ancient. I'm sorry, but can't read it."

"I can, so I'll translate it for you:

Oh, southern cross above thee…

Descend thy shimmering dust to

The foul luminescence that doth holds

My form in place…

Shower thine light and…."

"Is there something blank?"

"No. It's there. It's just that it's a…"

"I see. It's a one-shot spell scroll, something that a noble would use wisely. No wonder nobody can open it."

"You could say that. So…what can you tell me about the flower maiden?"

"Ah. The Lunar Flower Maiden is being held in Jaguara's keep for a reason."

"What's that?"

"I've been hearing from the soldiers that Paradise is opening gradually. Yet…I don't know if this is a good thing for all of us."

"Okay. Thank you again."

"Be careful, wherever you go, young lady."

"I will."

"What kind of kid would want to be involved in a dangerous task?"

I recognized the voice. It wasn't the owner's, but it was the cat. To my surprise…

"I'm a kind of girl who'll save many from a big demise…that's what."

"Oh…good luck, then. If you can hear me, then are you…from above?"

"My scent will tell you right away. I must go now."

…She can…talk to animals? But she looks so human, yet…she doesn't smell like one. She walked out the door and that bird perched on her shoulder again as they left into the street.

"That girl…" I muttered.

"She can use magic, can she?" Cher asked.

"I think so." I answered. "And I picked up her scent which is somewhat sacred, blessed, or holy. And I…don't think she's an ordinary kid."

"Let's go, Blue. We don't want suspicion nearby." Cher said as we left the alley, and searched for the path to the keep where Cheza is kept.

Cher's POV

As an hour or so have elapsed, we couldn't find the path to Jaguara's keep. So, we took a breather in a park of some sort. I asked Blue about her origin and she answered that her hometown, Curios, was destroyed by wolves, yet the sound in her voice isn't entirely sure about it. And she was not sure if she can go to Paradise due to the fact that she is half wolf. But I encouraged her that we'll go there, to Paradise, together.

We continued on through the city, and encountered by a few soldiers along the way, stopping us on our tracks. They asked us where we truly originated, and Blue responded that we came from Curios. We suddenly wondered why the armed guards spoke negatively about the ruined town, but Blue seemed to understood when they told us the truth: they destroyed Curious, only to search and hunt down wolves. Feeling a bit of rage, Blue attacked the soldiers. Unfortunately, they found out what she really is with the visors. When they were about to shoot her…

They were stunned by a strange sounding melody. We looked and saw that bird from earlier, and quickly, one recovered guard was being lifted into the air and thrown at the others.

"Get outta here, now! I'll take care of them!"

We ran out of the alley, but the guards recovered quickly, aiming their firearms at the child. We couldn't leave, and watched. They opened fire, but the young girl used her crosier, twirling it to deflect the bullets like a shield. Once they're out of ammo, they were surprised, and immediately were being clobbered by the staff afterwards in a swift bludgeon. The girl used her acrobatic reflexes and jumps to reach the rooftop. That was our cue to leave pronto, leaving the soldiers lying there, injured.

"Is she a wolf, too?" One guard asked.

"The visor didn't show, but…for some reason…"

"What? Is she even human at all?"

"No…she…looks the same…but she has wings on her back!"

"Who, or what is she?" I wondered.

"I'd like to know that." Blue responded. "I have to go for the moment, I have some news to tell."

"Okay. Blue, be careful." I cried calmly.

"I will." She said as she leapt upward.

Quent's POV

The city seemed complicated at first entry. I thought there wouldn't be wolves here, but I saw one over the arch in an alley. I tried to aim. Unfortunately, I was too intoxicated to focus. There was no point in chasing them. So I went on my way. Dunno why, but I could've sworn that I saw guards swoon like a rodent that was just knocked hard or ran over by a charging vehicle. But the condition I'm currently in wasn't behind this; it's no illusion.

"What happened here?" I asked them.

"Y…you again? Are you sure…you're not insane this time from drinking?" One guard woke slowly.

"Just tell me now." I insisted with a low tone.

"Fine. We were…beaten by a kid." Another responded.

"What does this kid look like?" I asked.

"She has long brown hair, wears an olive green cloak, a birch brown gi over a sea green robe, and magenta dyed leather shoes." The second described.

"Not to mention…she knows how to use a crosier as a weapon. And her familiar paralyzed us with a simple tune." The third added.

"Our advice to you…" He added before the others joined him in saying…

"Don't mess with her."

I know who would match the descriptions. I remembered back in the refuge truck, it made sense when she showed a bit of a fighting spirit in her. It looked like she showed more of her valiant side against the soldiers. I couldn't think anymore when one guard warned me even more.

"If she's able to beat a few armored soldiers, can she take on a noble like…Jaguara?"

"Not a chance. Jaguara's stronger than that kid, though not as acrobatic as her. Not only that, but she can cast some spells."

"But we didn't see the kid cast one. Is she saving her energy for Jaguara?"

"I'm not sure…"

Being unable to hear anymore useless info, I left the wondering men there in the alley. I wandered more. I am now curious about the seer's purpose, since that attack gave me some kind of hint. And then, I heard the familiar voice, telling me…

"So…I…never knew we'd meet again."

She was leaning on a wall, hiding from the soldiers. Has she been hiding all this time? Yet…where's her bird-friend? Sensing my thoughts, she asked…

"You seem…curious about my task?"

"Yeah, why th- no, why on earth are you here in the city?" I nearly said a crude word at an innocent child. I should be grateful. Otherwise she'd cover hear ears.

"If you must know…I came to save Paradise, not seeking it."

"Really? So why would a seer fight the guards?"

"I'd figure that they were the ones who killed not only wolves, but humans as well, especially villagers, like the town you were from. I overheard that they were the ones who destroyed it, not the wolves. Believe me, I was there in ruin; the spirits of your family gave me a request to tell you this. So I came all the way here. And also…I…"

"…And you kept your word; I believe in you, seer. I kinda knew you're somethin' else. Though you're not a wolf, but somethin'...miraculous. It's like you came down from above, saving us humans. Just tell me...WHAT are you?"

"Oh…you really ARE curious." She takes off her hood, continuing on. "Although this realm is dying, don't tell anyone this…"

She moved to the my ear, whispering, "I'm an Angel; that's why I'm on this mission. Oh, I almost forgot. The ghosts of your late family asked me to give you this."

She took out an encased instrument. Wait, I know that shape and insignia…

"That's my guitar! I…used to play that with my once long-time friends in events back home, but that's all the past. No offense but… Keep that thing. The inner musician died anyway."

"I understand." she said as she stashed the string instrument away. "I'll just hold on it as a keepsake. I'm sure in the future, I'll give it to someone you know."

I felt surprised at first, but settled down immediately.

"Go for it and bring salvation to humanity. I know you can. Save us all." I spoke afterwards.

The girl already put her hood and scarf back on.

" Easier said than done!" She responded quickly as she jumped to a rooftop.

"...So...they DO exist." I told myself in thought.

I put my hand on an empty satchel in my trench coat. I've been holding it for some time, but I didn't use it. So I think she would, though. Immediately, I shouted:

"Hey, hold it!"

The girl just stood above me, looking down at me literally.

"What is it, sir?" The girl asked.

"Take this!" I shouted as I tossed the satchel.

The child caught the bag with both hands. She moved some things inside it.

"Thanks! I will be needing this!" She shouted back as she leapt off, and the bird flew back to her.

My wonder about the kid has left me when it was fulfilled. Having no more intentions, I wandered again until sunset.

White Rose's POV

"Not good!"

Huea flew back to me from inspecting the force field. When it's not good, that means the stronger the force field , the more difficult it is for the signal to get through.

"What can we do then, Huea?"

"We may have to weaken the force field ourselves, but deactivating it is a bad idea."

"I get it. Doing so will cause the civilians to panic, though the 'mindless zombie' spell will be broken. We could try to weaken the shield, but I have no technical knowledge like Grandma or Aunt Shiva."

"I have some info in my tiny brain from listening to your mother and grandmother chitchatting. If the controls look familiar, I'll give you instructions step by step. And let's hurry."

"Right."

I noticed that my little feathered friend carried a card in her beak.

"What's that you're holding?"

"Oh, this thing? I took it while you knocked those guards silly. One of the guards seem to be in charge of the shield that we're looking for."

"So, it's a keycard. Let's take it with us."

Huea nodded with approval before I jumped to rows of cables, using them as parallel bars in gymnastics, or trampolines at higher ground. I made it to the roof of the keep. Before I reached an opening in the keep, I said to Huea…

"Once the shield's weak, we have to come back out to use the Ark crystal. I mean, that's one of the instructions in the note, right?"

"Yeah. C'mon, let's make haste; it's almost sunset."

I leapt, searching for the source of the shield's power while Huea searched for it from above. This seems harder than I thought in the beginning, but…

"White Rose!"

"What is it, Huea?

"I found it! Follow me!"

Huea flew faster, but I'm still agile enough to keep pace with her. She stopped and perched on top of a door to the controls for the shield. It was locked with a simple mechanism with a card slot. So I used the keycard and tweaked the stuck lock a little with my mind. When I heard a faint voice from the system…

"Unlocked."

"Bingo! We're in." Huea spoke.

I simply smirked to myself as the door opened. We went inside and saw some dials, a few meters, switches and levers. Immediately, Huea flew around, examining the controls.

"This could get steep, but I think I know what to tell you. But these controls are sensitive. If we made a mistake, an alarm will go off and we'll get caught. You'll fail the Trial if you're a goner."

"Good luck…for both of us, then."

Huea slowly gave me instructions to use the controls. It's a bit harder than the candles and the altar.

"Okay… To start off, pull the second lever from the far right. The screen should be on…asking for a password. By the way, lucky for you, the password is in the card. It's-"

"I know. It's 'like-alike'." I responded as I entered the password.

"Password accepted."

"Now, use five switches, while ignoring one between two of each group from left to right, to activate the dials near the middle meter. ………… Good, now, use those dials ONLY to lower the weather protection rate. … Excellent. Then, go to the seven colored buttons. The green or blue button should do, but the color depends on the setting from the dials. Hmmm, since you adjust them to fairly low, press the blue button. … Wonderful! Last, but not least, to confirm the new setting, input the password one more time."

I typed in the password and…

"Password accepted. Shield setting changed."

We ran out the door and looked above. The sky became a little faint.

"Now we can save the remaining humanity!"

"Let's get to work, White Rose."

I channeled some of my magical and psychic energies into the crystal; magic for guiding the Ark, while ESP for amplifying telepathy when announcing the civilians about the rescue. I rushed to an almost high point so people can hear me. I took a deep breath and cleared my throat before making an audible announcement.

"May I have your attention please? … May I have your attention, please! What I am about to say is urgent. This world is going to die, taking every last breath of life with it. But do not be alarmed, fellow beings, for I have arrived here to bring salvation to each and every one of you. I shall send an illuminating crystal into space and a ship will descend from above to guide you to safety. Heed my advice and the angels will pick you up. Ignore me, and face the wrath of the surroundings soon."

"Hey! It's that girl who beaten us to battered bruises!" A guard shouted.

"Who do you think you are?!" shouted another.

"I'm an oracle!" I answered. "And you should never ignore one!"

"The words are nonsense! This kid is lying to you!" said an armored soldier, pointing at me.

"Don't believe him! You will soon witness the consequence for those who refuse my warning. I shall send the crystal now…"

As I spoke with my mind, the crystal slowly flashed until it glowed brightly, being raised into the sky. As thirty seconds passed, the arriving ship descended to the earth. At first, the soldiers continued to shout that it was a lie, but my enhanced voice spoke:

"Would I EVER lie to the human race?" I responded as I took off my cloak…to show that a simple pair of spread wings are not a lie.

From the looks of many, it's like they've never seen an intelligent specie before. Pretty much, I guess not all realms are the same. Some have one higher specie, while others have many sentient races. Immediately, I flew down and slid into a hole, following the hidden path into the keep, with Huea hopping behind…

(To be continued.)

------------------------------------------

How was this chapter? Review again 'cause I'm a bit weary from checking on things here. If I see any flames, I'll get rid of them.


	5. Descisive Pursuits

Disclaimer: The characters from Wolf's Rain, again, belong to BONES. White Rose is based on my past RP's and the Scarletsong Hwit, who I called her Huea, belongs to Interactive Imagination.

-----------------------------

Previously...

Blue helped me with removing the collar that drove me nearly insane, and both of us ran. I didn't have the intention to run away anymore, and I decided to make it up for what I did in the past. I was one of Jaguara's tracker wolves. Trying to get rid of this grief, I made a promise to Blue that I'll return and she'd wait for me. While I was on my way, I saw the girl Toboe and I helped out during the day. I'm not sure if I'm seeing things, but this kid's got wings, pure white wings. That would explain that scent. Anyway, I shook my head and dashed to the keep. Is the rest of the pack safe? I still gotta keep moving...

Chapter 4, Descisive Pursuits

Kiba's POV

From birth…I felt despair…yet hope to achieve in searching for Paradise. For a while, when I encountered the Lunar Flower Maiden named Cheza, my instincts told me to protect her. She said that she can open Paradise somewhere. We were not alone, but four others of my species supported us, searching for the same thing. But certain humans, the Nobles, captured Cheza, but we found out that she was being held in a keep different from Darcia's. We arrived, but later when we split up and entered in the keep, Tsume and I got separated, and ambushed by armored soldiers. My stamina gave way, and even I was abducted…

I can still hear her voice, and she was able to hear mine. The only way to leave these binds is to hear the song that made us wolves become enraged, and it may help me escape. So I was about to ask her to sing when I smelled the familiar recent scent that the others talked about, but stronger than last time. I felt hands undoing the binds on me, and a voice telling the owner of those hands…

"Leave the wolf be, for whom was chosen by the flower."

That was one of Jaguara's followers, who came back when the cloaked child arrived. The child, however, responded to the followers…

"I'm only here to help many, including the remaining wolves. I hate to do this to you against your will, but this…is for your own good."

Immediately, the girl jumped high, and to my surprise, the masked followers got knocked out in a split second by a shinning staff. Could she have done this against the soldiers to enter the keep? She came back to me and asked while finishing the release.

"Are you injured?"

"No… I'm alright. The blood extractions are no threat to me. But thank you for your concern, and freeing me. I must ask you something before I save Cheza."

"Go ahead and ask."

"My fellow wolves picked up your 'divine' scent."

"Oh?"

"Yes. Since you're not human, why are you here?"

"I arrived here to ensure peace for Paradise. There are more to answer, but you must hurry. Time will run out soon. If we meet again, I'll tell you everything."

"Understood."

I saw the girl already left and in came a few of the fabled winged race, coming to pick up the masked and cloaked humans nearby and vanished immediately in a flash of white light. Now free again, I rushed to the area where Cheza is being held. As I arrived, I was blinded by an unknown surrounding. The so called angels or the child were not responsible for this, but someone else. But who, I wonder.

Hubb's POV

In the beginning, I was an average, mild-mannered man who was once married a researcher, Cher. But our lives changed overtime when the Book of the Moon's prophecy has started to occur. We were trying to figure out its meanings, and some were right recently. Cheza was synthesized, wolves survived the noble attacks, and the big talk about Paradise, too.

I was currently confined in a cell in who knows where. A while ago, an old woman and another man were locked here. But as soon as a kid got thrown in, a few soldiers shot the old woman. When I saw her, she was really a wolf, and so were the other prisoners.

"Okay, all clear."

I thought I was hearing things when a voice spoke above in the ceiling or an air vent.

"That voice…"

"Geronimo!!"

"Hm? Where's this scent coming from?"

Fortunately, the other wolves heard it, also. Just now, a girl dropped into the cell with a bird flying behind.

"So…um…we meet again."

"Am I glad to see you! Can you help us bail?"

"I'll try…"

The girl's bird appeared to examine the bars. When the creature perched on the child's shoulder, she understood what the bird is trying to say through its swaying head. Through surprise…

"However, it's going to malfunction soon."

"What?! You can talk on your own?!" I asked.

"Hey, there's no point in staying typical to humans longer now that this world's dying. Besides, most of your kind have been picked up by angels into a huge Ark, a refuge ship. Long story, though."

"The red light's blinking", the girl spoke. "Any ideas, Huea?"

"I think there's a chance that the wolves here can charge through the doors now" the bird answered.

Then it hit me. I gave a pointer to the wolves to charge at the same time when the light blinks again. The other wolves escaped the cell on their own from the malfunction. It looked like the cell is dead now. The girl opened the door and I walked out. As soon as I left, the third wolf arrived.

"Looks like I came too late."

Tsume, whom the younger-looking wolf named Toboe called the gray one, felt furious about the collared wolf's betrayal. But his collar was gone. Toboe cleared things up and the child showed support when she helped the wolves out earlier before the capture.

"You can make it up for what you did by helping your kin like when I saved your hides, including the one with the white fur."

"What?! Kiba's somewhere near?" Toboe asked.

"Yes. I released him minutes ago, and he left to save the lunar flower maiden."

"Where are they now?" Tsume asked as well.

"By the tracings of green aura, which only of my kind can see, I'll guide you to them."

"Please, lead the way!" Hige, the once collared wolf, blurted out.

"Will do", the girl responded.

The other wolves escaped the cell with the third who came to get them. I was even more surprised when the girl left with the wolves…angels arrived, asking me to go with them. But something told me that I shouldn't yet, so I suggested to them not to pick me up yet, but they can when anything bad happens.

As they disappeared in an illuminating flash, I left through the halls of Jaguara's keep. I had to keep moving and help as much as I can.

Tsume's POV

Being an exile was sheer torment back then, even now. I felt a bit better when I had human allies and a child who looked up to me. Unfortunately, when Kiba arrived, things have changed, and worse, my gang shunned me when I couldn't help Gehl. In a sense, it's an emotional scar, like the scar on my chest I've received from the alpha male, a reminder of my sin…

With no other choice, I joined Kiba, though I don't trust him that much. Toboe sort of encouraged me to go with them. As time passed slightly, I picked up the lovely scent. It was the scent…of a mysterious young girl. All I can see were her sky blue eyes and bits of brown hair. Her speed was remarkable and inhuman as she ran with us. I was curious about her motives, but now was not the right time. Currently, Hige, the runt, the cloaked child, and I were dashing down the hall to join Kiba.

Time passed a bit as we proceeded to the huge room. For a few seconds, we saw strong light, but it diminished when we stopped, revealing three humans and Cheza, who seemed weak, meaning that she's blooming? Cheza whispered something to Cher, but she said:

"No….it wasn't it, Cheza."

From the other side of my sight, Darcia, who Kiba once fought, got stabbed, but it seemed the vital spot was missed. For several seconds, swords clashed between him and Jaguara. The four of us could've sworn that Darcia flinched suddenly. Jaguara told him that the sword she used to attack was soaked and dried with poison. Hige rushed to stop Jaguara's finishing blow, only to get wounded himself.

"AAAHHH!!!!"

It wasn't Hige screaming in agony, but the girl charged with the same, swift speed, deflecting the second sword attack away with a swing of the staff. Was it a battle cry?

"I won't allow you to harm them any longer!" the girl shouted as she shifted to a different stance and casted some kind of spell while twirling the staff with one arm.

But Jaguara retaliated the staff blow, slashed the child's torso and damaged the cloak, tossing it aside before casting her own faster, thus, paralyzing the kid in a circle.

"Ugh! Can't move a muscle! Wait…the scroll…"

Kiba arrived in time, but got stunned in place by Jaguara's spell. However, Toboe ran to the ditched cloak, while the small bird, Huea, took out the scroll quickly, tossing it to the girl, whose wings appeared from the spell. She opened the scroll and read it out loud:

"Crux australis supernus clueo…

Recido vester splendeo pulvis abecio

Immundus ilustris papillary

Ipse facies vicem…

Fundo vester ilustris alius exonero!"

The scroll floated above the circle, letting out a star upward. Seconds later, five beams came down to the two circles, vanishing them without harming the angel girl and Kiba. While she used the scroll, Kiba was able to withstand Jaguara's spell it until the circle got dispelled, and Hige attacked her once more. With that diversion, the angel casted one of her own spells on Jaguara. She twirled her staff again and shouted:

"Sonic Gale!"

She swung her staff and an airy blade took form as it glided at full speed. It hit Jaguara, but it only damaged the armor and pushed her backward instead of harming her own flesh. The girl and Hige suddenly flinched from their wounds. Toboe and I rushed to drag them away to safety. The child's very light since she has wings. As we kept pulling…

"Tsume. The girl's wings! They're…"

"What happened to them?" I asked as I kept dragging Hige.

"They're turning light purple!"

I checked the wings, and smelled a hideous scent mingling with the blessed other. Both of us realized that the angel has been poisoned along with Hige. And the child is panting heavily from the intense beating of her absorbed heart. For a second, I saw Darcia already incapacitated Jaguara and asked Kiba something. I couldn't listen to it as I felt worried about the girl lying there in pain. Hige seemed to endure the poison a bit.

"White Rose!" Huea shouted as she flew to her friend. "You're hurt!"

"Huea…It's okay… I'm alright…"

"Do you still remember the detoxifying spell?"

"Of…course… I do… Hold still…Hige…" White Rose answered weakly as she focused and placing her hand on Hige's wound.

"Venom running within us…

Join the purification

And envelope from it…

Be…gone…"

Her hand and the rest of her body glowed sea green as the spell took effect on both her and Hige.

"Dilute!"

The color on White Rose's wings faded to pure white, and Hige felt healed a bit after the poison has been removed. Both of them stood up. Kiba approached to us after Darcia left.

"Everyone okay?"

"Yeah, we are." Toboe answered.

"Okay. Let's get Cheza, and get out of here. The keep will collapse soon."

After White Rose grabbed her tattered cloak, we all ran out, and Cher left, too. White Rose faced us, but she was really facing Kiba. I wondered why, but something told me that she wanted to say something. Something crucial.

"Okay, Kiba. I kept my word on reason; to ensure the peace of Paradise, I must retrieve an enchanted yet cursed organ. If I don't, Paradise won't be Paradise for long. I also came here to save the remaining humankind."

When we exited, the whole city was empty, and a ship floated above us. And worse for Hige, Blue is gone. There's no way she could have been picked up, too. Hige noticed this, too, knowing him.

"From my eyes earlier…" Huea said. "That she might've left with that old man with the firearm. He probably refused the angels' offer due to his vengeance."

"Oh…that's a relief. That…explains the ship and the soldiers already abandoned. I hope I'd find her again" Hige spoke.

"I'm sure you will" White Rose agreed.

"So, what are you going to do…White Rose?" Toboe asked.

"Um…" the child thought immediately.

"I know you want to stick around, but you have to board the ark. The other angels are waiting for you. Details soon." Huea reminded.

"I'm sorry, guys, but you're on your own. Good luck in finding Paradise. I'll come back when it's open." White Rose said as she took off her cloak and took flight.

"Wait!" Toboe shouted as he took off his bangles. "If you're really gonna come back… Take these!"

He threw the bangles and the girl caught them.

"Three bangles?"

"I want you to hold on to them and return them to me when we meet again." He said.

"Okay. I'll keep my word…Toboe." she agreed.

"YOUR HIGHNESS!! FINISH TALKING AND HURRY UP!! THE WORLD IS GOING THROUGH THE PHOENIX EFFECT!!!" an angel shouted to her.

I was shocked when I heard the first two words shouted to the kid. Ever since I smelled her scent, hearing her soft, childish voice, and seeing her…beautiful face and form. Not to mention her courage and abilities. Why am I getting these feelings about her when she's near me? And Toboe developed the same feelings for her, but is too shy to tell her. Hold it…I'M not shy, but just had a plain helix.

"A princess?" I muttered in wonder as we all watched her and her feathered friend flying away.

"Let's meet again, next time, in Paradise!" she shouted the last time before vanishing into the ship.

Those seven words were carved into my heart as I hid my tears from the other wolves and Cheza. But Toboe couldn't. We left into the glaciers and Toboe still felt sad. I couldn't help, but asked without telling him about my feelings.

"What's wrong, runt?"

"The minute she left us, I missed her already. I mean, White Rose helped us and I never got a chance to thank her for all the trouble she went through. If we do meet again in Paradise, I will thank her with my deepest gratitude."

"Are you having a… Ow!" Hige accidentally hit something, but continued running. "Never mind."

White Rose's POV

The ark left the planet for a while and we waited. A few angels waited outside, checking for a few humans to give some kind of signal from the planet. But what I saw was that the planet, gradually, is being coated in ice. Huea watched, too, being perched on my shoulder. We heard various conversations among human refugees, all among nobility or poverty, or juvenile and matured. And some included a common question.

"Where are you taking us? And what are we waiting for?"

An angel knight responded.

"First, we're waiting for this world here to be reborn and this child will descend to retrieve something important immediately. Second, if she succeeds, or if anything happens to her while getting this item, we'll leave to the planet of the Oceroti, the plant-like, dryad look-alikes. You'll stay there for a while until you'll be sent to different planets where other elemental races live. Don't worry. Each of those planets have enough oxygen for all of you to breathe."

"Are these races going to treat us differently?" A woman asked.

"No." an angel acolyte answered. "We of the nine elemental races, the Guardians, show respect to other sentient beings equally. Each of us do not use or treat various people like animals or property."

"That explains the message this girl spoke back in the city." a man said.

All I did was blush. I noticed that the civilians, except for those dwelled in the slums, who were once mindless regained their senses now after the cold broke Jaguara's spell. I walked to one knight, asking her a question about the Trial's process. But she spoke:

"So far, so good, but the true goal lies in the organ."

"Oh, that's right. So…how much time do we have left until the planet's rebirth?"

The lady knight checked her watch and answered "Four hours, and…"

"What's wrong? Minutes included?" I asked.

"No. You need to rest. Though you're cured of poison, you need to heal through napping and you have absorbed a medium wound. You'll be needing your stamina and well being for the last part of the Trial. You never know. But first, before you snooze, you must be famished after fighting. Once you're done, come back to me and I'll take you to your cabin for your rest."

I've heard my stomach growl as I saw the refugees eating the food my fellow angels provided. And the working angels ate, as well. I had a seasoned, diced gorgon chop with fresh field onions, overripe tomato slices each in ten pasties, also a few veggie and cheese pasties (Probably for vegetarian refugees). I drank plenty of cooling nectar and water afterwards. Huea ate some fruit, nuts and water, too.

While we were eating, both of us saw a blonde lady, who looked awfully like the woman whom I helped back in the city from the guards. Was she picked up, too? I noticed a wound on her back while a few angels are tending it with revitalizing spells. I have yet to learn those high-class spells. Having that huge appetite like the others, I ate some more and drank one more glass of water. As I guided through a hallway by the same lady knight, Huea talked to me.

"Hey, White Rose?"

"Yes?"

"About the last part of the Trial, I must tell you that…"

"Don't be afraid to tell me. I'm listening."

"You'll…be on your own. All I did earlier was to guide you when being in Lost City. Your mother knows you quite well that you can't handle or understand most advanced technology, even human technology which I helped you with. That's why she enclosed the ring in that letter."

"I guess I should be grateful that she sent you to help me."

"I'm flattered to hear it. But, before you take a nap, you gotta undream me. This is as far as I go in the Trial. And also, make sure to jot down what you did in your journal. 'Cause if you don't…the Trial's end could get out of hand, and you might end up six feet under. You would have to try again from the start."

"Are you saying that this journal was crafted by a chrono mage?"

"Maybe. I think it's one of those journals that turns back time whenever its owner gets…er…what was that word…?"

"Incapacitated?"

"Yeah, that's it. When the owner is done for."

The conversation ended when I entered a simple cabin with a small bed and sat. I undreamt Huea.

"Good luck in advance, White Rose." She said as she sent back to the dream realm.

I took out the journal and wrote at least two paragraphs.

X year, X month, X day, harshest blizzard below.

Two days ago, it was the day that I took part in the Trial that all mature cherubim must take at a peak before the opened doors to adulthood. Musashi and the youkai Zashiki-Warashi supported me as we headed to the almost barren world. But the journey went bad as a lightning storm separated all three of us. Gomez, my close Furok companion and guardian, protected and encouraged me to resume the journey. We found the abandoned cathedral, which seals a gate to the dying world. We braved through the brambles, and took the investigation alone as I entered. After looking at the hideous surroundings, I found the book that contained a clue for a key to the gate. It seemed more like a puzzle to me. After I lit all the candles by the altar, I entered the secret passage. At its end, I found a slab in the wall and a scary-looking mirror. I read the slab's inscriptions out loud and the ground shook and crumbled. I fell in while being paralyzed and saw an unknown figure looming above me.

I arrived to the dying world, and found a portal, thanks to the ghosts of a slain folk. I wound up in a glacier, then dashed out of there. I felt weak from the cold, and got picked up by some humans in a truck of some sorts. Later, I came to the city. I dreamt a feathery ally before going in. Guards were everywhere, but not in the slums, where I fell into by accident. Fortunately, a couple of wolves helped me twice. Back in the city, I bought a useful spell scroll from a lone book shop in an alley. Later, I helped a human woman and a wolf-dog from a few soldiers. I encountered an almost old man who asked me a few questions and gave me an empty satchel. I left and Huea helped me with the controls for the shield. Soon as the ark came by the crystal's signal. I breached the keep and helped another wolf and the others in two different places alternately. We fought Jaguara, the noble who was behind all this killing in the past. I did my best in combat including the scroll I've used to dispel Jaguara's gravitational paralysis. Unfortunately, the poison from her sword almost got me and a once collared wolf named Hige. Quickly, I removed the poison from both of us with one of my spells. After the lunar flower maiden reunited with the wolves, I flew away to the waiting ark, and waited for last part of the Trial…

Ten minutes passed as I wrote the entry. I closed the journal, napped away and killed the remaining time. A couple of hours later, an acolyte woke me, telling me it was time to wrap it up. On my way to the airlock, I saw a man who looked awfully familiar. Like that woman from earlier, his wounds and vital spots are tended by a few healers. A few steps remained while I was escorted to the airlock. I was afraid of the upcoming moment. It's not the vacuum, for our wings produce a barrier of oxygen when we travel to space. The cursed organ is down there on this planet below me.

The door of the airlock closed behind me. I shivered down to my toes and wings as the door to outside the ark opened and my wings began their work of the spherical oxygen production in response. I looked down once more, gulped one time, and spread my wings before swooping down like a condor. It feels like that I'm a comet cashing down along the way, but it was the starry bracelet that provided such descending speed. The barrier adjusted to the atmosphere as I entered the reborn world.

When I breached the greenery, the wings stopped giving off oxygen when they neared plant life. I stopped in midair, checking for something abnormal in the scenery. When an area is nothing out of the ordinary, I flew to another area. On the second time, some wasn't right as I picked up a sight of a red and black aura originating from a spot near a lunar flower, which I guess was the last place where Cheza stopped and sowed. I looked down and saw a black and gold eyeball, including a bundle of nerves. It freaked me out at first, but nothing murky released out of the eyeball…

"I must make haste now." I told myself before picking up the eyeball and storing it safely in a special satchel. "Now that it's done, I have to fly back up to the ark."

I ascended again, and checked Mom's letter. Strange as it may seem, it didn't disintegrate.

_Weird. I got the organ, but did I overlook something? Wait…I'm sensing a disturbance, as if something knows I'm here, and…the aura is surrounding me?_

My thoughts were confirmed as the smoke-like aura surrounded me, and weakened my stamina. The last I felt was my wings gave way to instant fatigue and began falling…

Darcia's POV

From my past… I had joy being with my beloved Harmony. She was indeed precious in my time among the living, but everything changed. Harmony died, yet I can still see her with the wolf's eye in my left socket of my skull. I received an unknown feeling in my heart. It was not the same as before, but it has been said that when a human lost someone important to them, they lost their soul as well.

My encounter with the wolf "chosen by the flower" compelled me to seek Paradise. I've sought their destination to save Cheza, the lunar flower maiden, who is held in Lost City. There, I entered Jaguara's keep with a normal human woman since she, too, is finding Cheza. When I've found Jaguara, a fellow noble behind the wolf hunt and lost lives, I was deluded by an illusory realm. But the eye saw through it, forcing me to attack her. As the short duel passed on, I was infected with venom of her sword. I was "assisted" by the white wolf's pack and their new ally, a cloaked young girl with the gift of magic, though it focuses more on healing than slashing with wind. Jaguara repelled a fraction of the pack, but the child cancelled her spell that uses massive gravity by a simple, enchanted scroll, which immediately burns into ashes after its effect. Though one of the wolves and the seer child got the venom absorbed, it was already purged by a healing spell from her. After a little talk with whom they call Kiba, I left the crumbling keep.

As I left the city, untreated, I heard the sounds of a gigantic hovering vehicle that began ascending into the skies. Slowly, like the poison, I grew obsessed and calmly aggressive. I've killed the "survivors" while I became a wolf from a spherical stone. I thought I would enter Paradise, but it gotten worse by consumed poisonous blood of Cheza from ensnaring my teeth into her sowing form. I crept, sluggishly, to the underground water, but it's wrath annihilated me in a shock-like force.

I was supposed to dead now, but why am I hearing sounds of small flapping, flowing of water, the wind blowing, and large gliding coming near me? I finally opened my "eyes" and "saw" the sea green robe, the fluttering opened, olive green cloak and brown hair flowing in the flight followed by more wind from her pure, enlarged white wings.

I realized that I'm seeing her from the palm of her hand, sending me into a small darkness. Hmmm… If I am in a small room not larger than the angel's hand, then I finally figured out this awkward feeling; I am possessing the wolf's eye. How did it survive the shock? Unfortunately, I felt some power building up within me as I conjured a hypnosis spell, a remaining ability that stayed even after becoming a wolf and died. The aural smoke evoked from the eye and gradually took away the young girl's consciousness.

If I were to emerge into Paradise, this would be the opportunity for me to strike!

The shadows engulfed my sight and the child, taking her into my mind. Finally, I stood up, seeing my own hands, yet I can see my claws also. My sword was with me in my human form. Bearing my fangs, I crept to the unconscious winged form. She seemed peaceful in that state, but it doesn't entrance me due to my determination. I withdrew my blade in human form, while readying my claws in wolf form. But when I attempted to attack, the angel's eyes opened and vanished upward. I looked up and saw her wings still out and stayed open without flapping. She spoke…

"Where am I? And what did you do to me?"

"I haven't done anything…yet. I merely knocked you out. First of all, how did you survive earlier?"

"I didn't stay here too long; I was temporarily picked up by my fellow angels from the ark. We waited for this world to be reborn, like the phoenix from the ashes. When the ice thawed, I came back to get your cursed eye, to prevent most of the negativity from Paradise. That is until I was caught."

"I won't let you off easily. I shall emerge into Paradise and no one like you will stop me!"

The older cherub became bold, declaring to me, and reaching for her staff, which resembled a _Shakujo_…

"No, Darcia. It is I who will not let a snake such as yourself into Paradise!"

I readied my sword and dashed forward. The angel seemed ready to parry or avoid. I raised my sword, but I transformed into my wolf form an a split second, slashing her with my claws. She attacked with an aerial dive and a whack of her crosier, but I reverted, and parried the blow with my sword.

"Nngh!" She grunted as she tried to shove me.

In response, I lightly shoved her back, knocking her off her feet. But she performed a second of a cartwheel and she regained balance. Next, she tried to cast a spell that releases a gusty blade. Seeing the spell before, I jumped, and struck again from behind.

The child cast a spell a few times to heal some of her wounds she received from me, while she evaded some of my mauling blows. But thanks to this shadowy surrounding, I jumped higher than I normally can, and slashed her effortlessly.

I repeatedly shifted between human form and wolf form to keep my opponent off-balance. She was on the "floating" ground, appearing helpless. Back to my human form, I approached to her, jerking my blade slightly. I thought I was going to finish her off, but the energy of the wolf eye was bright red, floating to the angel. It attached itself, and starting to burst into flames. I heard her shriek in fear, but her skin, hair and clothes did not appear to burn… Is the curse truly a curse…? The mysterious flames, they seem, altering her light green robes into a set of bright red, brown and black articles and a big, plumed hat appeared on her head. Along with these, the brass Shakujo changed into a green, spiny whip.

The angel child struggled her way into standing up, glaring down with confusion. What she appeared now, she resembled a witch.

"Huh?" she spoke surprisingly, "What happened to me? Is this your doing?"

I merely answered with a small turn of my head. In a split second, I attacked her.

"Swirling Fire!"

But in response, she brandished her whip around her lithe form, creating a burning, spiral barrier that made my left forearm catch fire. I jumped backward with a wince of pain. I tried to douse the claw fire, but it spread quickly to my rib cage, head and tail. I couldn't scream, yet this fire is far worse than the poison when I was alive. I found out that I'm weaker when I tried to lunge forward at the angel, she lashed at me with the tiny blades from the dragon tail-like whip. I got thrown back, and I felt much weaker.

"The wolf eye…now has a will of its own? My left vision…is becoming red…then ablaze."

My soul was released from an unknown energy and my body began to give way to become the ethereal shadow of my existence. The child looked into my soul, seeing my former self and Harmony. Before I put myself to eternal rest, I heard her speaking to me…

"You didn't lose your soul. But once your soul leaves Paradise, there is a chance that you will go into purgatory, and Harmony will forgive you once you join her in the end."

"If this eye is merely a relic…take good care of it… And…before I…finally rest this soul…" I asked her… "Can you play the song…that I have once heard in Curios…? It should…relax me…"

The girl took out a pan flute, and played the nostalgic, yet bittersweet melody. Though the wolf's eye returned to the child as a wisp of flame, I listened to the song…and looked back into my past with my greatest joy. Slowly, my lids became heavy as I have, literally, been taken away by this sight.

"I'm, sorry…Harmony…"

(To be continued)

------------------------------------------------------

Another chapter done. Is my writing for the fight scenes okay, or just, plain so-so? Please review.


	6. Recovery for Many

Disclaimer: See Prologue or Chapter 4.

---------------------------------------

Previously...

I may be gone and going through the purgatory, but I can still see the angel child already gone into a deep, deep slumber in the flowing river, taking her through an unknown path of time. Though immortal, she didn't grow further, as if her age has stopped when she is resting through these centuries, like the cryogenic sleep. Where will she be taken to? Watching is the only thing those like me can do...

Chapter 5, Recovery for Many

Tsume's POV

Another rainy day has passed, including my day on the job as a mechanic. I stopped at the red light and waited for its altering to green. I resumed on my way to the road past the city limits merely to visit one of my friends who is currently has an injured leg. After the visit, and on my way back to the city, I took a shortcut over a river. But halfway, I thought I was hallucinating; there was a child, appeared to be around 14 years of age, drifting down the river.

"What the…?" I muttered.

I stopped my ride on the side of the bridge and rushed to the low side of the river. I pulled the girl, who feels unbelievably light, out of the cold river and checked her pulse. Did a fugitive knocked her out and threw her down? The sign from her veins told me that she survived, so I took her on my back and returned to my apartment. Immediately, I only set her cloak thing near a heater to dry and took her shoes and socks to dry, too, so she wouldn't catch a cold. I moved her strange beacon and bag to my table. I gulped, worrying about if her baggy pants are really pants and if the gi is like that of shirt to her.

"I have to be careful not to wake her up" I whispered to myself as I untied her obi and examined the gi.

A little of what I saw was a matching undershirt of some kind. I sighed in relief and carefully took it to the same drying spot. In case of she did wake up, I took and placed a pair of sweatpants and a tee that my neighbor's godchild, Toboe, had left behind.

Days have passed. I excused myself from work since I can't leave this kid alone here. I checked her pulse again and her forehead. She has gotten warmer and her breathing returned to its normal state. I believed that she'll wake soon today. I walked to the kitchen and made some lemon tea for her. I was sure that she'll wake up soon. Also, I called another neighbor.

"Hello?" She responded.

"Hi, Cathy."

"You sounded worried. Is something the matter?"

"I was getting' to that. A while ago, I found a young girl, unconscious, in a river on my way back home. She's in my bed right now, I'm worried she might get sick. I already made her a mug of tea. I was wondering if…"

"Did you set her belongings to dry and extra clothes for her?"

"Yes, but not her strange-looking suit or petticoat thing."

"I'll be right there with some of my herbal chicken soup Leftover from helping my sick nephew. I should be there in a few seconds flat. Bye."

"Bye." I said as I hung up.

I poured the tea and walked back to my room. I immediately noticed that she left my bed, took the dry clothes I left for her and walked to the bathroom to change. I placed the tea on the night table and saw her back in my bedroom, yawning.

"Where…am I?"

I answered to her, "You're in my place. I found you drifting in the river."

"Thank you…" she said as she rubbed her eyes.

White Rose's POV

I finished rubbing my eyes and saw a familiar figure in front of me. This guy, who appeared to be a grown-up human. He was clad in black leather, has tan skin, an X-shaped scar on his chest, and short silver hair with a small ponytail in the back.

_I don't believe it!_ "Tsume? Is that you?"

But unfortunately, the look on his face told me that he doesn't recognize me.

"How did you know my name, and what do you mean 'is that you?'" He asked.

"Um…That's kinda hard to explain… A-CHOO!!" I sneezed.

"Gesundheit." He crossed his arms, looking me a bit close, and said "Clearly, you know me from somewhere."

"In a sense. Normally, and rarely, an individual would have a dream of encountering someone in the future. Ever wonder about that?" I blew my nose into a tissue as I heard someone knocking the door. I tried to answer it, but Tsume walked sooner.

"I got it, and no, not really" he said as he opened the door.

"Oh, then there's no point in explaining it to you." I suggested a bit.

"I got the soup heated up." a woman spoke as she walks in with a bowl of steaming hot soup, which I immediately whiffed along with the lemon tea aroma.

Tsume took it and handed it to me. "Here. Of what Cathy said, this'll help you."

"Oh, thank you both." I said softly as I ate the soup and drank the tea.

"So what happened before you were found drifting?" Cathy asked.

"Everything is…somehow difficult to remember. All I recall was…" I whispered audibly.

And then, it hit me. I ran to my now dried cloak and its pocket. When I reached my hand to the letter, it wasn't there, but a handful of paper powder.

"Sorry, kid," Tsume spoke. "Everything was wet when I found you."

"It's okay." I said.

_The paper was waterproof. Since it fell apart, that means my Trial is now complete. But I have to get out of here and return to Heaven if I were to see if I'm qualified as a full-fledged Guardian._

I walked to retrieve my things and walked into the bathroom to change into my clothes.

"Thank you again for your hospitality." I said as I head out the door. "I'd best be on my way now."

"Not so fast, kid." Tsume placed his hand on my shoulder, stopping me. "You just woke up, and I bet you've never been to through this city before. It's best that I escort you to a train station or something so you won't get lost."

"I'll be fine, Tsume." I responded as I grinned. "I've gotten used to a lot of places, and I have a keen sense of direction. And no mugger or any crook will catch up with me."

"If you say so. Just be careful out there."

"Okay! I appreciate your concern." I ran past Cathy and a few seconds later…a familiar boy with the same age appearance as mine. "Sorry! I'm in a hurry!"

To be concluded (For the arc, that is.)

So, is that okay for you? I'm still writing and I'm thinking about shortening the epic a bit. I'm still a beginner, y'know. Please, again, review. And once more, no flames, please!


	7. Returning to the Highest Plane

Hi, there! I think I'm getting the hang of this, hopefully.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Wolf's Rain, but I own White Rose and her family, but not the last name, since all but the father are OCs based on an RP with my friends.

-------------------

Returning to the Highest Plane

Previously…

-------------------

Even though I'm back in the Dream realm, I was uber plain worried about my first friend's daughter. After a dream-like battle against Darcia's spirit, she, by request, played a melody that soothed her former enemy into a phase before purgatory. It looked like she passed the Trial with flying colors, but she ended up in a strange sleep that stopped her growth for a while. Luckily, a familiar man found her and took care of her for a few days until she woke up. Immediately, she changed back to her robes, and headed out the door…

----------------

Toboe's POV

----------------

I strolled through the concrete veranda, pre-peeled potatoes and some picked rosemary, from my garden, in my hands. In a split second, a collision caused me to drop my grown produce. I figured that a simple bump and a spin caused my imbalance from a vague sight of a long-haired girl running past me.

"Sorry! I'm in a hurry!" She shouted in short breath.

Her voice sounded awfully familiar, like the one from my recent dreams these past few nights. Wait… The wind blowing through her long brown hair, the folds flexing from her strange, baggy clothes, and the initiating conversation using her silvery chime-like voice. By the time I stopped spinning, she was gone and into the big city. A door, which was Tsume's, was open. I assumed the girl ran out from his apartment. I picked up my ingredients and entered the living room, putting them away in the kitchen.

"Tsume!" I dashed to him with greater concern. "Why did you do that?"

"Do what?" He asked, semi-clueless.

"Let her leave! I wanted to talk to her!" I spat.

"So go find her." He pointed out of the doorway.

Immediately, I decided and ran to find her throughout the streets. Instead of going down the stairs, I leapt over the steel railing and grabbed a pipe to slide down like a firefighter. I landed on the concrete and ran out of the alleyway. I avoided most of the pedestrians in the way. As I ran along, I spotted her, saving one of my peers from a fatal run-over of a vehicle.

_I had to admit, she is faster than I thought. Maybe faster than me._

I saw her clearly this time. Her valiance and face gave me a funny feeling instantly.

_No…I can't just tell her my feelings so soon. She'll freak out._

I shook my head and noticed most of the folks seeing the girl's deed. She seemed nervous and ran away once again and into the same alley near Tsume's apartment building. My pursuit resumed, only for the failing phase approaching seconds flat.

---------------

Blue's POV

---------------

Moved into another city. How adventurous. I'm currently a new student, and a little nervous when my peers are either being nice or just plain naughty due to my charismatic appearance. It was past a half an hour since dismissal. While my buddy is on his way with an after school snack, I've walked down the residential street with my friend, Jessie, on our way homes.

"Hey, Blue. Heard about the super quick kid in town?"

"Hmm, I think so. Is she the talk of the city this afternoon?"

"Uh-huh. I'm telling you, that kid's got footwork."

"Don't be ridiculous, Jess. How can a kid a bit younger than us can run uber fast?"

Jessie spotted her house on our right.

"That's' my house. We'll talk via net." She said as she opened the gate and closed it when she entered. "Later, Blue."

"Bye, Jess." I waved my hand. _Being the new kid is…I dunno._

I continued walking down the slightly empty street, minding the silence. That is, until I heard fast footsteps and a familiar shout.

"Hi, Blue!"

"Hello, Hige." I responded his greeting and smiled. "Forgot to save another after school snack for me again?"

"Nope, not this time." He nodded as she reached his hand into his green knapsack. He then took out a bag with an aroma of chocolate churros.

"Thank you." I muttered as I bolted the churro down and gulped. "It's kinda weird that everyone in class looked at me, an average girl from the country, trying to adjust her surroundings for a while."

"They must notice your resplendent beauty." Hige failed his poetic grammar.

I simply giggled. "I like you. You've got a decent sense of humor."

He smiled at me, saying, "Thanks. I like making you laugh. It's like music."

"To your ears?" I asked.

"Yeah." He answered.

"Heads up." I looked at the corner of my eye.

"What. Is that another…" He turned to the same direction.

Both of us saw a girl running toward us. Instead of ramming us, she jumped over us in a somersault. She landed on her feet and resumed dashing.

"…compliment?" Hige finished.

"Okay, so Jess was right. There is an uber fast girl in town. She oughta join the Olympics one day." I said.

"Yeah" he agreed.

--------------------

White Rose's POV

---------------------

The reheated soup truly gave me a boost to my energy. I would have to thank the lady one day. So far, I sensed some light energy, but I wondered where it originated. Whenever there is light energy, there would be my departure to Heaven. Yet, I've worried about my two comrades, who are still lost out there. I decided to ask the fellow angels or even my relatives if they know their whereabouts or even find some clues.

My feet took me to the source of the energy; a rather rundown and abandoned subway station. The doorway to the stairs seemed boarded up, so I examined it closely. Strange as it may seem, the nailed lumber was rotten and nails are falling apart from the rust. I tapped for a weak spot using my crosier, but the wood was still sturdy. Having no other choice, I attempted my rarely used telekinesis on the nails, pulling them out and moving the wood aside the doorway. I looked into the stairway; it seemed dark and a long way down. But since my Trial ended, I have to go back home by trekking though the old station. Instantly, the exploration commenced.

---------------

Toboe's POV

---------------

I felt hopeless as I tripped and fell down. The scratches from concrete didn't bother me at all, however. The words on the girl's trail entered my ears, along with streets that she ran through. Immediately, I followed these directions personally. Three minutes later, I saw the barricaded door was open and some footprints on piles of sand and dirt. I placed my own foot over it, and it's the same size. And then, fear arrived into my mind. I've heard about strange incidents that occurred years ago, and my friends from grammar school knew stories and legends about the subway. I shook my head again as I dashed into the haunted station. Luckily, due to recent power failures back in the neighborhood, my flashlight sat in my knapsack, so this was a good time to use it.

_This place gives me the creeps… The fuse probably blew a long time ago._

I couldn't believe that the girl would come here alone without a flashlight. As depth increased, darkness enveloped, yet the light revealed the path for me. And then, a rather horrid thought came to me. I've also heard info regarding a gang mugging or even kidnapping bystanders whenever they tread near the subway. I've even heard that they'll abduct attractive young girls. The vision of her innocent beauty worried me…

The closer I walked off the stairway, the louder I heard someone else's footsteps and strange laughter of more than one person. Four, to be exact. A blonde-haired girl broke the laughter.

"Heh. It's so easy to get away from those morons out there."

"Yeah, all those grown-ups dunno any better than telling us what to do. Too hectic, don't you think?"

"Would be sweet to live here, but those pesky cops would find us."

"I agree. Not to mention that they'll be sent by our folks."

"Hey, uh…"

"What, Terry?"

"I think I heard something. Footsteps to be precise."

"Let's be on our guard. Might be a trespasser."

"Hold it. It's just a young girl in weird clothes."

My heart pounded like a falling girder from a crane and rising scrap metal by a magnet from a junkyard. Then, shivering started in my body, being paralyzed for a brief moment.

"It's alright. I'm just passing through."

"Then why would an intruder attempt to pass our turf?"

"I'm merely finding a pathway to the other side of this station."

"Why can't you get out and go around the building?"

"The pathway's down here, probably somewhere in the ancient tunnel."

"Come to think of it… We did see something shiny in the tunnel, but the gate's tightly shut. We tried everything to open it. Dynamite, crowbars, jack hammers, diamond drills, and even a normal log as a battering ram."

"I…can take you and maybe show you how to open it. I've seen these before."

"If that's true, then okay. But…"

"A catch, right."

"In a sense. Go out with me for a month."

I usually never go insane when hearing phrases like that, but I sneaked closer. I might have to jump into the fray if things go out of control. The tremble in my legs finally stopped.

"Um, I might. Please take me to the gate."

"I suppose 'might' is better than 'yes'. C'mon."

"Thank you."

"No. Thank YOU."

For some reason, the big cheese of the gang made me nervous. The whole gang went with them, so I followed them into the tunnel.

"Okay, pretty girl. Let's see if you're for real by opening the gate."

"Alright."

The girl took out something shiny which appeared to be a pendant of some kind. She held its chain in her hand close to the gate.

"Well? Will it work?"

"Be patient, everyone. It IS decrepit, after all."

Several seconds later, a spark literally flew from the gaps between the doors and their frame. Immediately, these doors vanished into thin air, causing the gang to flinch by the light shinning from the doorway.

"Too bright! Am I going blind?"

"Way unbearable to enter! Let's get outta here, gang!"

"Didn't you say the girl will go out with you?"

"Forget it! I've changed my mind!"

The gang left but I still stood with my shades just on. Even without them, the light doesn't seem to bother me at all. Quickly, I followed the girl into the gate. Dangers or surprises had yet to appear before me.

To my surprise, I was standing in a road on the clouds. At first, thoughts about being in the sky came in my mind. But before me were not just the girl, but two winged guards standing in front of a golden gate.

"Halt! Identify yourselves, please."

"White Rose Kenobi."

"Um…" I was speechless by her and my mistake by curiosity. "Toboe. Toboe Zephyr."

White Rose seemed confused, while one of the guards smiled at me and said. "Okay, kids. You may proceed. And Zephyr. Though you're the first human arrived in Heaven, you're alright by the Almighty's approval. After all, her highness helped you a long, long time ago."

'Her highness?"

"Yeah, are you blind or something? She's standing beside you."

I thought I was dreaming again, so I pinched myself to see.

"Ouch."

"You're not dreaming, kid. Just enter the palace and details will be heard. Just don't worry about it and go."

"Okay…"

I walked to keep pace with the princess, and blushed from being a bit too close. Even she blushed. I turned my head away to see various beautiful plant life arranged among the brick walkways, arbors and a labyrinth of hedges. Many angels worked on the plants and some picked fruits and veggies from the garden and its orchards. They flew to the gate and exited to resume their work.

"We angels have a somewhat a busy lifestyle as well as relaxing our minds when we're not laboring our wings out." She said as we took a small set of stairs into the grand doorway.

"I thought those who arrived to the afterlife and become angels relax day in and day out."

"That's an option. It's one of the choices for the dearly departed , of course."

"So, this is where you live, your highness?"

"Uh, yeah. And don't call me by that boring title."

"Oh, sorry, princess."

"Don't call me that, either, please?"

"Okay, okay…White Rose."

"Thank you."

A smile spread on my face for her. She smiled back.

--------------------

To be Concluded

--------------------

Like what you read so far? If so, tell me if you do. I know the chapters are long. I just to need to work on my skill, and it's hard to find a beta reader...


	8. Conclusions from Heaven

I've seperated the last chapter into two again. I'm starting to worry about a story's length... Anyway, this is THE last chapter of the first story arc.

Disclaimer: Once more, the Furok belongs to Interactive Imagination. Kagura belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, and Shiva's my OC, not a summon from Final Fantasy. Haku doesn't belong to me, either. And again, Tsume, Toboe, Hige and Blue belong to BONES. I'll borrow Toboe, and Haku, for the soon-to-be upcoming adventures.

Conclusions from Heaven

Last time...

Huea here again! Things have gotten okay now that White Rose returned to Heaven, and Toboe gotten to see her again. She indeed passed the Trial, and is ready to take on what awaits her in the future. But her friends are still out there. Who knows what's going to happen without us.

White Rose's POV

I guided Toboe down the huge hallway and pushed the throne room door open.

"C'mon, don't be shy." I said as I grabbed his hand.

"Hey, not too hard!"

And then it came to me as I pat my bag which included Toboe's bangles. I supposed to give them back when we met again. Almost everyone was present, too. I stopped at the same spot when I knelt before the Great One.

"Um…" Toboe hummed in confusion.

"Kneel." I whispered as I pulled him down into a kneeling position.

"Well done, children. You have passed your Trials. Therefore, you have been now knighted and shall serve not only Heaven, but various existing realms as well."

An archangel walked forward and made an announcement of her own.

"Now that you're knights, you will go to your assigned bases where an informer and a courier reside. As you trek to any world, you may recruit people with a fighting spirit or a strong will. We will need all the help we can get in case of enemy activity or urgent race distress. After the meeting, you may go to the banquet hall to feast and celebrate. You are now dismissed."

The new fellow knights left to the banquet hall, but Toboe asked the archangel several questions.

"May I ask you something?"

"I am all ears, child. Tell me what's bothering you."

"Nothing is bothering me. You see, I…followed the princess because I had these dreams involving her and me. And now I'm in a bigger mess because I wound up here in Heaven. Yet, those guards accepted me. I may know about self-defense, but I don't remember helping her."

The archangel giggled.

"What's so funny? I wasn't joking."

"Those dreams you had were created by my fellow angels after you reincarnated as a human being. It's a way that you'll be recruited by now."

"I was…reincarnated?"

"Yes. I believe White Rose has something for you that needs to be returned."

Toboe's POV

White Rose walked to me, took out three bangles and handed them to me. Suddenly, my mind felt completely strange. At first, dizziness hit, then my legs gave way as if I've received a migraine. In my consciousness, pictures of me as a wolf moved around; the good and the bad of my past life. These lost memories and my currant memories melded together like a weapon made through blacksmithing. Though I'm unable to become a wolf anymore, I remembered everything, including my crush on the angel who helped me and the others.

"I knew we'd meet again someday." White Rose said "And I'm sorry I bumped into you as I left. I was desperate to come back here."

"Oh….White Rose!" I hugged her tightly as if she was a plushie, feeling happy that I can walk on two legs after all this time. Tears left my closed eyes as my face was buried into her shoulder. I felt her embracing me with the same moisture. I finally blushed, yet I didn't mind her resting her head on my chest.

"Toboe…I'm very happy, too, seeing you and the others alive and well."

It seemed that she doesn't know about my affection for her yet. In a sense, she was still in friendship phase. That I didn't mind, either because we should start as friends, after all. All of a sudden, her bag got awfully warm.

"Ouch!" she shouted as her placed her hand into the bag, taking out a satchel.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Lemme take it out, first; it's burning up!" White Rose replied as she took out what appeared to be a small fireball. "The wolf's eyeball…! It…"

"…It changed, I see." a mysterious voice spoke.

My head turned to the speaker. It was a brunette, and brown-eyed angel, elegantly dressed in white and gold. Her hair was braided into two with a couple of red roses, but tied by it uppermost part of her hair into droopy loops bound with a pair of lotuses. Her neck had a red ribbon with a golden bell ringing faintly each time she walks. On her forehead is a jeweled circlet. I even see two katana blades, which were tied to a gold obi on this inspired dress, on her left hip. She appeared to be a young adult, but the way she was dressed…

"Are you White Rose's big sister?" I asked.

The woman chuckled and answered: "I'm her mom."

I dropped my head, feeling so embarrassed. I thought I've insulted the queen.

"No, you're just naïve. I like that in human kids like you." She laughed again. I was even surprised she can hear my thoughts.

"Oh, mom? This is Toboe Zephyr. I've helped him and his companions when they were wolves."

"You don't need to tell me, White Rose. I've seen you going through various dangers during your Trial. I am even glad the pack returned the favor."

White Rose blushed and turned away. She looked at the once small fireball that grew into a brilliant red orb.

"One of the brothers of Titania's Blessing: Hearth Heart."

"And I assume by its color, it's that of the fire element, right?"

"Yup. Daddy once told me and my three sisters a tale about nine orbs. But I'll explain later. You must be uber hungry right now."

"Yeah. I'll be going to the banquet. Hey, Toboe. Wanna join us? We, the young cherubim, enjoy company, believe it or not." White Rose smiled at me.

"Well, I am very hungry, myself. I guess it doesn't hurt to eat food prepared by angels."

"Okay, c'mon, Toboe!" she grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the throne room. "You'll love the food. It's extremely delish!"

For the last time before entering the palace halls, I saw Her Majesty smiling warmly at me and White Rose.

White Rose's POV

The tantalizing aroma would have tried to tempt me to stop and think, but I kept running, with Toboe holding on to my hand. From the distance, we saw the other young cherubim with their new allies, still on their way to the hall.

"Wow. You sure know how to take your sweet time." Eru said to us, smirking. "Were you-Ow."

A strange boy, a pretty one I might add, slapped his cheek. Then again, Maverick lectured immediately.

"Don't meddle with other people's business, Erutenube. Besides, they barely know about each other right now."

_Thank you, bookworm of my triplet brother._

_I heard that, White Rose, and…you're welcome, _Maverick muttered.

A chef walked out of the door and shouted "Kids! What are you waiting for? Letting the food get cold? Come in and stuff your faces, for crying out loud!"

All of us stampeded into the banquet hall, not noticing the chef being knocked aside. Instantly, we saw various kinds of food on the long table. Simple sliced fruits, salads, pasta and rice dishes, meats cooked in different styles, veggies, steamed or grilled, placed beside the main courses. Even different crunchy nuts were there, either as garnish or on their own.

"Just looking all the huge grub makes me drool." Chiara laughed as she took a seat and tied a handkerchief around her neck.

"Eru, are you sure I can eat a lot? Even if I'm no longer human and back from the dead, I still don't think my stomach can handle this much."

"Haku… We angels can eat up to ten servings of meals until we burp, meaning that we're full."

"Meaning that you can have thirty servings a day?"

"Yep. Less talk, more chow."

And soon, the two started bolting down. Is this the brother I know so well? The "young 'swinging' bachelor" who admires and flatters various girls he met over the centuries? And now he has a thing for his new friend…

_No, it can't be. I must be thinking too much._

"White Rose?"

I shook my head by the time Toboe's voice called out to my mind through the ears. "Y…yes? Is everything okay? Is the food bad, or your goblet hasn't been filled with Treant fruit punch, yet?"

"Everything's okay, and the food is delicious. It's just that the look on your face tells me you're worried about something."

"Oh, that. Other than one of my two brothers, I'm hoping my friends are okay out there, somewhere."

"What happened to them?"

"Before I arrive to your world, Musashi, Zashiki Warashi and I were searching for an ancient gate within a arid and barren realm. And then a lightning storm distracted us while we rode on our creatures, but a strange flash knocked all of us out. However, it caused an unknown circumstance which separated all of us. Only Gomez, my Furok, was still with me."

"Don't worry. Once I get my parents' permission, we'll search together. Besides, since you done so much for us back home, I have to return the favor sometime. So, if you want, how about letting me come with you."

"Ah, it'll be great. I need to find a few more allies, though."

"I'm sure we'll find other people who'd be willing to help out."

"…Thanks, Toboe, for the encouragement. I needed that to cheer me up."

"Happy to be of service, White Rose."

"If you're coming with me, can you fight back?"

"Of course I can. I may look weak, but I'm quick on my own two feet. I took kickboxing classes and learned some pointers from Tsume. And I used to be a pickpocket when I was a bit younger, but I can steal normally without getting caught. Nowadays, I take my pocketknife with me in case of muggers and even gangs."

"That's wonderful! You're nimble and swift like me."

Toboe laughed before continued eating.

Later, we finished and had some dessert, though it's a little too sweet. I escorted Toboe out of the palace and back into the city. We stopped at his home and I met his parents. They thought he was at Tsume's, safe and sound, but Toboe explained almost everything that happened involving the gang, but he did not tell about his past life and Heaven. It was for the best. They would not believe him, anyway. Neither will his close friends listen, either. One day, I will restore the former pack's memories. As soon as I left, I met Tsume's neighbor again, and thanked her for helping me when I was about to be famished earlier that day. I said my goodbyes to her and Tsume, and returned to Heaven.

And soon, I was sent to a planet full of plant life, no wildlife at all. But there was something that this world and that barren realm has in common: a lone structure. While the faulty planet had a cathedral, this flourished environment had a grand mansion, and it was not even ancient, as if it was moved from one spot to another. The fountain at the front flowed nicely, meaning that someone is present in the manor. I opened the black bar gate and knocked on the wooden door. I heard footsteps getting louder every second, then I stepped back before the door opened. Not just one person answered, but two. They were two women. One with red eyes wore a multi-colored kimono and held a fan in her hand, and the other wore a simple feathered cap and a Chinese robe with different blue shades and hues and has a rapier sheathed at her hip. I instantly recognized her blue hair and icy blue eyes.

"It's been a while, White Rose."

"I guess it has been…Aunt Shiva."

"This is Kagura, my close and good friend slash companion from over a millennium ago."

I turned to face the raven haired demoness. "So, um, are you the informer?"

"No, since I manipulate the wind, I'm the courier."

"Oh, okay."

"And I've heard that you and you're friends got separated. Don't worry; we'll support you any way we can to find them."

"Thanks."

"Come inside the mansion. Shiva will take you to your room."

"Okey dokey."

Shiva guided me to my room, which looks okay. A simple bed with a rustic quilted blanket, a writing desk, curtains on the veranda door, and a closet. Some of my things, mainly important items like some travel clothes and books, were moved from my original room to here. Even my little game was moved here, too. I decided to unpack. Later, everything was placed to where they should be: clothes in the closet and dresser, books in the shelf, and my staff polishing kit on the desk.

Shiva walked in and said to me, "I know it's different from back at the palace, but overtime, we'll have enough money to improve this place. By the way, your friend just arrived. He's in his room right now. Why don't you go and help him unpack?"

I could play my game for a bit, but it's good to help others. I walked to his room and did so. While I put things away, including his pocketknife and his fathers survival knife, we talked for a bit. I realized that when we first met, it seemed that destiny brought us together. Nevertheless, we'll find Musashi and Warashi eventually.

End of Arc

Whew! So, is my skill improving? I might write more, but things are getting crazy at home with renovations and all. Therefore, I need to take it easy and wait until things get back in order. Till then, later!


End file.
